L'héritage d'Ace
by lolaxx08
Summary: Luffy fait toujours le deuil de son frère. Il reçoit alors le testament d'Ace qui lui dévoile un dernier secret et arrache une ultime promesse à son frère "protege les Luffy". ATENTION MENTION DE YAOI /ZoroxLuffyxLaw/
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une petite fanfiction sur One piece. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Alors je vous laisse a ma lecture. oh et prochain chapitre d'Escale à la porte des mondes en route ^^

* * *

Luffy pleurait toujours la mort d'Ace. Oh cela faisait quelques jours qu'il l'avait accepté. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'avait oublié. Ses nuits étaient emplit de cauchemars ou il revivait cette scène encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Son acceptation de la mort n'avait pas effacé sa douleur.

Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant les autres, en tout cas pas une faiblesse si profonde. Alors il s'éloignait souvent prétextant une balade dans l'île ou même quelques petites corvées à faire pour rester seul. Aujourd'hui Law l'avait laisser partir se balader. Couvert de bandages il s'était retrouvé au bord d'une falaise ou il s'était assis, ses jambes se balançait dans le vide au rythme d'une chanson qui trottait dans sa tête depuis se matin. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul et dans cet état de penser mélancolique, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il renifla plusieurs fois essuyant la morve qui coulait de temps en temps quand il peinait à respirer.

Il avait perdu ses deux frères. Ces deux personnes avec qui il avait partager les premières années de sa vie, son enfance. Il se sentait terriblement inutile. Cette fois si encore son intervention n'avait servit à rien. D'une certaine manière il savait que la mort d'Ace n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Mais il ne cessait de ce dire qu'il aurait put faire tellement plus pour lui. Il soupira renifla une dernière fois et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Ces amis lui manquaient énormément. Il les reverrait seulement dans deux ans. Pendant ce temps il se devait de devenir fort. Pour les protéger et qu'il ne perde aucun de ces camarades. L'expérience de Sabaody lui avait amplement suffi. Il ne laisserait plus jamais une chose pareil se reproduire. Il inspira profondément enfin calmé.

Il allait se relever quand un étrange oiseau possédant un bec de Pélican noir. Son plumage était un mélange de plume blanche, or et grise. Ses ailes étaient longues et effilées sans écorchures un peu comme ceux des grands rapaces. Ses pattes étaient d'un noir encre décolorés en gris vert quand on se rapprochait de son plumage, finalement elles se terminaient par trois petits doigts palmés et griffus.

L'étrange oiseau que Luffy décida d'appeler Piouc. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand il attrapa l'animal à plume celui ci émit un bruit qui ressemblait énormément à ce nom. Alors le capitaine du Thousand Sunny décida de l'appeler ainsi. Étonnamment l'oiseau ne se débattit pas plus. Il tourna ses petits yeux noirs vers le chapeau de paille et ouvrit son bec comme pour parler. Un croassement rauque en sorti alors que Luffy commençait déjà à se demander à quel sauce il allait pouvoir le manger. A moins qu'il ne le fasse simplement rôtir.  
\- Luffy-sama je ne suis pas votre dîner. Je suis envoyer par le contrôle et régulations des testaments pour vous informez des dernières paroles de Portas.D Ace à votre égard.  
Il fit sortir de sa bouche une enveloppe parfaitement plate en parfait état et fermer. Dessus était écrit d'une écriture fine et légèrement penché son prénom.

Luffy reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son frère. Combien de fois Sabo et lui l'avaient charrier sur cette calligraphie presque féminine ? Sa main tremblait alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe blanche. Il en sorti un feuille plié en trois. Quand il la déplia il resta silencieux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de commencer à lire.

 _Luffy  
Cette lettre est la plus difficile à écrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer. Je sais juste que je me dois de t'écrire cette lettre. Tu en auras peut être besoin et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux confier mon secret le mieux gardé. Mais ne parlons pas de ça tout de suite.  
_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis mort mais une chose est certaine Luffy, je ne veux pas que tu t'apitoie sur mon sort. Je ne le mérite pas et je ne le veux pas. C'est peut être injuste mais ma vie de pirate je l'ai choisi alors je dois en assumer toute les conséquences. Toi aussi tu es comme ça_

 _Luffy, je me dois en tant que grand frère de te donner un autre conseil, ne fait pas le fort, le joyeux l'imperturbable devant ton équipage. Ce reposer sur les autres est une marque de confiance, d'amitiés inébranlables. Alors n'ai pas peur de t'exprimer devant tes amis. Tu as un rêve à réaliser alors donne toi les moyens pour y arriver. Je sais que tu y le réalisera. J'ai confiance en toi Luffy ! Alors pour nous trois, Sabo toi et moi devient le prochain roi des pirates !  
_

 _Voici donc arriver la prochaine partie de ma lettre plus difficile à écrire. La dernière fois que l'on c'est vu je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de t'en parler. Aujourd'hui je me dois de te dire la verité. Tout a commencé deux ans avant notre rencontre au port de Nonohana. J'ai rencontrer Malia sur une île ou je m'étais arrêter. Elle était gentille, seule triste et semblait s'être drôlement attacher à moi. Petit à petit on s'est beaucoup rapprocher et on a fait le grand saut avant que je ne parte. J'ai reçut il y a peu de temps une lettre de sa part. Tu sais bien à quel point c'est difficile de recevoir le courrier en mer._

 _Enfin continuons, elle m'a annoncer une nouvelle formidable et j'allais aller la rejoindre quand Barbe Noire c'est mit en travers de mon chemin. Malheureusement je ne l'ai toujours pas rejointe au moment ou je t'écris cette lettre. Alors Luffy si tu as cette lettre promet moi de retrouver Malia et de la protéger de la marine ou des autres pirates. Voici les coordonnées de l'île : 25 09S 39 44E  
_

 _Luffy, il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Mon père est Gol.D Roger, le premier roi des pirates. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne le considère que comme mon géniteur. Il n'a jamais été la pour moi, ne m'as rien laisser à part cette envie de devenir pirate. Mais étant son fils la marine voudra détruire toute personne ayant eut contact avec moi. Toi y comprit mais je sais que tu saura te protéger. J'ai demandé à Marco de s'occuper de mon équipage. A toi je te demande de protéger Malia. C'est ma seule demande Luffy. Et puis finalement je veux juste que tu sache que tout ce qui m'a appartenu te reviens. Tu es mon unique héritier Luffy. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est déjà quelque chose de gagné. Bonne chance Luffy, je crois en toi quoi que tu deviennes et que tu fasses. Courage petit frère_

 _Ace_

Luffy renifla une nouvelle fois alors que des larmes tombaient sur la feuille. L'oiseau de race indéterminé s'envola laissant le pirate au chapeau de paille seul au bord de cette falaise. Le petit brun se releva soudainement écartant au maximum ses bras et hurla :  
\- Je deviendrais le roi des pirates !

\- Oui et en attendant un entraînement t'attend Luffy dit Rayleigh dans son dos. Le jeune homme se retourna et hocha vivement la tête mais il reprit avec un grand sourire :  
\- Avant on doit refaire un tour vieil homme. J'ai une autre promesse à tenir maintenant.  
L'homme au cheveux gris le regarda et voyant autant de détermination dans son regard il accepta. Un petit tour de plus ou de moins qu'est ce qu'ils risquaient ? Ils étaient devenu pirate après tout. Ace le répétait souvent :

« On doit vivre de façon à n'avoir jamais aucun regret. Un jour nous prendrons la mer et nous vivrons notre vie comme nous le voulons, plus libre que quiconque ! »

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce petit prologue. J'espere sincerement qu'il vous a plus. Une petite review ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le cadeau de feu

Salut tout le monde ! Voila mon premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je fais une annonce pour trouver un correcteur ou une correctrice pour cette fanfiction

* * *

Deux ans s'était écoulés depuis ce jour. Portant son énorme sac de provision, il courrait vers les vrais Zoro et Sanji qui avaient sourit en le voyant arriver et qui le rejoignaient eut aussi en courant. Sanji cria en le reconnaissant :  
\- Luffy je savais que c'était toi!Pourquoi tu te mets toujours dans le pétrin ?  
En effet derrière le chapeau de paille on pouvait voir une centaines de soldats de la marine qui le poursuivaient en hurlant son nom. Luffy se mit à rire et les regarda :  
\- ça fait vraiment longtemps ! Je me demande comment vont les autres !  
L'escrimeur et le cuisinier rirent. Après avoir échangés quelques paroles avec Rayleigh, Luffy et ses deux amis furent prit en chemin par Chopper et Perona. Ils discutent tranquillement ravis de ses retrouvailles et après un petit moment de vol ils aperçurent enfin le Thousand Sunny couvert d'une sorte de protection. Luffy sourit faisant des grands signes et hurla !  
\- Hey tout le monde !  
L'équipage leva la tête et Chopper hurla avec un grand sourire fier :  
\- Je les ai ramener !  
Nami sourit et Ussop hurla en faisant lui aussi des grands signes de main. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir ses amis :  
\- Luffy, Zoro, Sanji !  
Brook lui pleurait en tendant les bras vers le ciel :  
\- Luffy-san tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Franki remonta ses lunettes et dit :  
\- Vous avez l'air bien plus fort !  
Ussop hocha rapidement la tête et reprit :  
\- Nous voilà enfin tous réuni.  
Sanji regardait le bateau et son équipage avec un sourire et commença a parler :  
\- Nous voilà enfin...  
Il aperçu Nami et Robin. La rousse leur faisait signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Son maillot ne cachant pas ses formes devenu très généreuses. Sanji décolla alors qu'une violente traîné de sang sortait de son nez. A coter de lui Chopper le regardait choqué et affolé. Avec Ussop ils s'occupèrent de lui après que Perona les aient déposé sur le bateau. Luffy lui était absorbé par le nouveau look robotique de Franky et tournait autour de lui émerveillé. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.  
\- OHH ! Franky tu es ….  
Le cyborg pencha la tête sur le coter et appuya sur son nez métallique en disant :  
\- Ben quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'interpelle ?  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase une touffe de cheveux bleu jaillit autour de Franky. Luffy sauta de joie et hurla :  
\- Je veux faire mumuse !  
Il fut stoppé par Nami qui le tira en arrière, coupant court à la conversation :

\- Attend Luffy je sais ce que tu ressens mais la marine arrive la !  
Grâce à leurs amis l'équipage au chapeau de paille purent éviter la marine. Nami donnait des ordres pour mettre le bateau en route et quand Franky remonta à la surface après avoir activé la protection. Zoro cria :  
\- Tout est prêt !  
Luffy remonta le long du bateau le regard plongé dans la pénombre de son chapeau et il dit d'une voix étrangement calme :  
\- C'est l'heure d'y aller Nami.  
Celle ci hocha la tête en repliant la carte qu'elle avait dans la main.  
\- A votre commandement capitaine.  
Luffy grimpa sur une caisse et tout l'équipage ce regroupa autour de lui attendant qu'il parle. Il releva la tête avec un sourire et commença alors son discourt :  
\- Bien, tout le monde. Il y a énormément de chose que je veux partager avec vous. Mais dans tout les cas, merci d'avoir accepter ma décision égotiste d'attendre deux ans ! .  
Sanji sourit et alluma une cigarette.  
\- C'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois.  
Ussop sourit et hocha la tête :  
\- C'est clair ! T'es toujours égoïste  
Luffy rit et cria alors que son équipage exécutait ses ordres : :  
\- Baissez les voiles ! Levez l'encre !  
Tous acquiescèrent avec entrain et alors que le bateau plongeait sous l'océan Luffy hurla :  
\- C'est parti pour l'île des hommes poissons !

Alors qu'ils naviguaient tranquillement sous l'océan Luffy était assis au milieu du pont et mangeait le contenu son énorme sac avec un grand sourire. Les autres vaquait à divers occupations. Ussop péchait en racontant des histoires fabuleuse à Chopper assis près de lui qui l'écoutait fasciné. Zoro était allongé sur le pont et commençait à s'endormir. Sanji préparait du thé pour les deux femmes du navire, assise sur des chaises pliable. Franky avait la barre en main et sifflotait et Brook jouait un petit air de musique. Les habitudes avaient été vite reprise. Le blond tendit une tasse à Robin qui lui sourit. Le cuisinier s'évanouit alors en tombant en arrière une traînée de sang coulant de nouveau de son nez. Chopper se mit à hurler en tournant en rond en criant :  
\- Un médecin ! Un médecin !  
Ussop le regarda et hurla plus fort !  
\- C'est toi le médecin Chopper !  
Robin eut un petit rire et Nami secoua la tête désespérée. Reprenant ses esprit le petit renne s'occupa de Sanji. L'archéologue regarda le capitaine qui mangeait toujours jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout comme absent. Elle demanda :  
\- Alors capitaine. Quel entraînement avez vous reçu ?  
Luffy leva la tête vers elle et avala son énorme morceau de viande avant de faire sortir l'os de sa bouche et de répondre :  
\- J'ai appris à utiliser le Haki. Mais je n'ai pas fait que m'entraînez vous savez.  
Tous le regardèrent intrigués et Sanji se releva semblant aller mieux. Luffy plongea sa main dans son sac près à parler quand il sorti un fillette de 5 ans de son sac. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux en amandes verts et des petites taches de rousseur parsemait ses joues et son nez, donnant un air très mignon à son visage fin. Tout l'équipage resta choqué et Luffy fini son morceau de viande en étudiant la petite avant de dire :

\- Asha ?  
La petite rit et tendit les bras vers lui. Luffy se leva et la fit un peu tourner faisant rire de plus belle la petite fille. Ses yeux verts brillaient intensément et Luffy la posa par terre avec un grand sourire.  
\- Hey tu t'es caché dans mon sac ! Hanckok va te chercher partout.  
Il la chatouilla un peu et elle se tordit en riant alors que tout l'équipage les regardaient completement choqué. Luffy se rassit et se remit à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Nami en les regardant encore complètement abasourdi. Luffy pencha la tête sur le coter et souleva la petite la tendant vers Nami comme s'il voulait qu'il la voit mieux :  
\- C'est une petite fille. Répondit-il avec un air sérieux qui la faisait presque passer pour une idiote. Il reçut un premier coup de poing sur le haut de son crane par Sanji. Qui hurla en faisant tomber la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer :  
\- On est pas aveugle ! C'est qui ?  
\- Ohhh c'est Asha ! Reprit-il donc avec un plus grand sourire fier de sa réponse en soulevant une nouvelle fois la petite qui se mit à rire amusé par ses tours de manèges. Zoro énervé écrasa son poing sur la tête de Luffy et reprit sur un ton plus qu'agacé devant la stupidité de son capitaine :  
\- Elle est à qui cette fille ?  
Luffy geignit et il mit plus de temps à répondre comme si il réfléchissait et il finit par reprendre :  
\- Beh elle est à moi Asha.  
Ce fut le silence total pendant quelques minutes et Ussop fut le troisième à frapper Luffy en beuglant :  
\- Tu nous préviens pas que t'as déjà un gosse en plus !  
\- Maiiiiis arrêtez de me frapper c'est pas ma fille. Répondit-il en pleurant alors que trois énormes bosses commençait à pousser sur sa tête. La petite de nouveau sur la terre ferme couru jusqu'à Zoro et frappa dans sa jambe. Puis elle se mit à le pousser de toute ses forces sans réussir à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Mais la petite n'abandonna pas et elle cria en redoublant d'ardeur :  
\- Pas frapper tonton Luffy !  
Tout le monde regarda la fillette et Zoro la souleva la ramenant à sa hauteur pour mieux l'examiner. Soudain il recula et gronda alors que la petite retombait sur ses deux jambes au sol avec un sourire triomphant :  
\- Put... la saloperie... elle m'a foutu un coup de boule dans le nez.  
Elle rit et Luffy lui ébouriffa les cheveux :  
\- Tu vois que ça marche. Tu es bien entraîner Asha.  
\- Oui grâce à tonton ! Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire. Luffy hocha la tête et lui donna un morceau de viande. La petite fille le prit et mangea alors que tout le monde s'était choqué devant le geste de leur capitaine. Luffy ne partageait jamais et surtout pas sa viande. Pourtant il sourit reprenant son repas calmement alors que l'enfant mangeait. Voyant que tout le monde le fixait Luffy reprit donc :  
\- C'est la fille d'Ace. Sa maman est morte avant qu'on n'arrive. On la retrouvez caché dans un carton avec Reyleigh et Jimbei. Vous ne trouvez pas quel lui ressemble beaucoup ?  
La petite tourna ses grands yeux verts vers l'équipage et ils virent tout de suite la ressemblance avec le frère d'Ace. Même si ses yeux était de couleur différente. Elle s'endormit soudainement et Luffy la rattrapa en riant.  
\- Vous voyez... reprit-il en l'allongeant sur ses genoux.- la même frimousse... je suis sa seule famille. Un petit silence s'abattit sur le bateau puis Nami prit la parole d'une voix douce en expliquant :  
\- Luffy, on comprends mais la place d'une enfant n'est pas sur un bateau pirate. Enfin Luffy elle n'a même pas 6 ans. Un bateau pirate s'est beaucoup de danger, la marine nous pourchasse tout le temps ! On rencontre des pirates complètement taré à chaque fois. Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous. C'est trop de danger pour une enfant. Elle a besoin d'une vie stable. Enfin Luffy on est recherché dans le monde entier !  
Luffy ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard et se curait le nez le regard absent avant de dire :  
\- Et alors ?  
Il eut le privilège de recevoir trois coups de poing simultanée de Sanji Zoro et Ussop.  
\- Espèce d'idiot ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. Luffy geignit en se tenant la tête et dit d'une voix enfantine :  
\- Mais... c'est elle qui est monté dans le sac. J'avais prévu de la laisser à Hanckok.  
Les trois garçon le regardèrent et Luffy fini par retourner à son casse croûte presque vide en voyant que personne ne parlait. Chopper s'approcha curieux et examina la fillette endormie. Ce fut Robin qui la souleva dans ses bras. L'enfant laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule. Robin la serra doucement contre elle et commença à partir. Luffy omnibulé par son casse croûte n'avait même pas remarquer que l'archéologue était parti avec sa nièce. Quand il la vit au loin il se leva soudainement et dit :  
\- Robin attention elle fait des ….  
Quand la petite se réveilla soudainement elle se mit à hurler et à ce débattre. Robin reçu un coup dans le ventre et elle gémit. Luffy attrapa la petite et la serra contre lui.  
-Asha ! Asha tu es réveillée, Asha !  
La petite secoua violemment la tête puis elle regarda autour d'elle les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Luffy passait une main dans ses cheveux avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu vois, tu es en sécurité.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et se blottit quelques instant dans les bras de son oncle. Celui ci ne semblait pas si déranger que ça et semblait même réellement habitué. Tout le monde fixait leur capitaine surpris. Peut être que cette enfant l'avait fait mûrir plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés. Luffy mit la petite sur ses épaules et commença donc en montrant Robin :  
\- Voici Robin. C'est l'archéologue de notre groupe. Tu verras elle est très marrante.  
\- Amie de tonton ?  
Le chapeau de paille hocha la tête et il entreprit de lui presenter tout les membres de son équipage.  
\- La rousse à grosse poitrine s'est Nami. Avant s'était une voleuse et maintenant c'est notre navigatrice. Elle est avare et elle nous arnaque tout le temps. L'homme robot c'est Franky. Il est suuuuper marrant, surtout quand tu appuis sur son nez. C'est notre mécanicien. Le grand blond avec des sourcils en tourbillons c'est Sanji. Il fume tout le temps et adore se battre avec Zoro. Ils se battent tout le temps tout les deux c'est très marrant. C'est notre cuisinier mais fait attention Asha il ne faut pas aller voler dans sa cuisine il est très dangereux. Si tu as vraiment faim j'irais à ta place. Le grand nez avec les cheveux crépu et baraqué comme une armoire à glace c'est Ussop. C'est un vrai trouillard mais il sait bien raconter les histoires. Il dit plein de mensonge donc il ne faut pas faire la même chose Asha. C'est une sorte d'inventeur. Il est très amusant. Le grand au cheveux vert qui a une cicatrice sur l'œil et qui semble de mauvais poils c'est Zoro. C'est mon bras droit, mon second enfin c'est le premier membre de mon équipage. Il est super sympa, il utilise une technique avec trois sabres super coool. Mais il boit beaucoup de saké alors ne l'imite pas trop Asha, l'alcool c'est pas bon pour les petites filles. Le petit renne avec le chapeau c'est Chopper. C'est notre médecin de bord. Il adore tout ce qui est sucré et c'est un trouillard. Nami Ussop et Chopper font souvent la paire ensemble. C'est notre médecin alors si tu as un problème va lui en parler et ce n'est pas une peluche.  
Il fit descendre la petite de ses épaules et elle regarda le petit renne près d'elle puis un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et elle le serra contre elle en criant :  
\- Peluche !  
Luffy éclata de rire et Chopper se dandina en rougissant et murmurant des choses intelligible. Les autres essuyaient les critiques plutot mal :  
\- Arnaqueuse ! Avare ! Comment tu me présente ! Hurla Nami.  
\- Je n'aime pas me battre avec ce bretteur de merde ! Continua Sanji en augmentant le ton.  
\- Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! Beugla Zoro puis il se tourna vers le cuisinier et reprit :  
\- Tu viens de dire quoi Cuistot de malheur ?  
Un combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes et soudain Brook surgit derrière Chopper des torrent d'eau sortant de ses orbites vide :  
\- Luffy-san tu m'as oublié !  
Asha releva la tête et hurla en se mettant a pleurer courant se cacher derrière les jambes de son oncle. Chopper surpris par les cris de la petite alla se cacher derrière Nami. Enfin ce cacher était un grand mot. Tout son corps était apparent et seul sa tête était hors de vue des autres. Intrigué par le bruit les deux hommes cessèrent de ce battre. Quand ils virent la scène ils étaient complètement perdus. Luffy écarta un peu les jambes et se baissa pour apercevoir la petite recroqueviller. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit en disant et en la faisant passer entre ses jambes pour la mettre une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules.  
\- c'est rien Asha. C'est notre barde Brook. C'est un squelette pervers mais il chante bien et il est super gentil. Brook fit un signe de main à l'enfant et elle plongea son visage dans les cheveux de son tonton en gémissant.  
\- Asha a peur  
Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent et le vert s'approcha et la souleva mettant son visage inonder de larme devant lui.  
\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis ton garde du corps il ne peut pas te faire du mal.  
La petite cessa de pleurer et pencha sa tête sur le coter avec une moue toute mignonne.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- ça veut dire que je te protégerais tout le temps jour et nuit.  
-Comme tonton ?  
\- Plus que tonton. Répondit-il avec un sourire. La petite rit et hocha la tête :  
\- Alors Asha n'a plus peur.  
Un petit grognement se fit entendre et elle posa sa main sur son ventre en rougissant.  
\- J'ai faim...

-Je vais aller préparer le repas alors ! S'exclama Sanji avec un sourire avant que la fillette s'endorme une nouvelle fois. Chopper la regarda et demanda :  
-Elle est narcoleptique ?  
Luffy le regarda et haussa les épaules.  
\- Aucune idée.  
Zoro serra la fillette et parti vers la vigie suivit de Luffy. Quand ils disparurent Nami soupira et dit :  
\- C'est fatiguant. On avait pas assez de problème, on récolte une gamine à élever. Je l'aime bien mais enfin on a pas une vie stable. Ce n'est pas un monde pour une enfant innocente.  
Tout le monde resta silencieux et finalement Robin reprit la parole :  
\- C'est la fille d'Ace. Luffy ne laissera rien lui arriver. Nous sommes son équipage alors nous la protégeront au péril de notre vie s'il le faut.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Damocles

Hey salut tout le monde je suis enfin de retour avec le nouveau chapitre. Alors il a été long j'ai eu quelques soucis avec ma famille et ma rentrée scolaire etc... enfin voila les aléas de la vie. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

* * *

Il s'était passez tellement de chose sur le Thousand Sonny après l'arrivé de la petite Asha. Comme l'avait dit Luffy elle n'avait pas réellement dérangé leur façon de vivre. La seule modification notable était que Zoro et Luffy partageaient maintenant le même lit et qu'ils dormaient tout deux avec la fillette. Cela ne gênait pas du tout les deux hommes à la surprise général, ils purent continuer leurs aventures sans problèmes, c'est ainsi qu'ils libérèrent l'île des hommes poisson, traquèrent Cesar, formèrent l'alliance avec Traflagar à Punk Hazard et finalement qu'ils détrônèrent Doflamingo à Dressrosa.

Encore une fois Luffy avait eut raison en leur disant que la petite était très discrète et pour l'équipage c'était un doux euphémisme. La gamine était en réalité une pro du camouflage malgré son jeune age. Elle savait parfaitement ce fondre dans le décor et trouver une bonne cachette avait été pour elle un jeu d'enfant alors que certain membre du groupe ne savait même pas rester derrière une porte sans être vue.

Finalement tout l'équipage participèrent à l'éducation d'Asha. Ils lui apportèrent des choses essentiels et d'autres beaucoup moins mais elle n'était le reflet de personne en particulier. Ainsi Nami lui apprit à compter mais ne lui légua pas son sens aiguisé de la mode ni même ses talents d'arnaqueuse, Robin lui apprit à lire et à écrire mais l'archéologie n'intéressait pas du tout la jeune fille. Elle apprit à chanter avec Brook mais ces blagues la laissèrent indifférente et elle n'aimait pas trop jouer d'un instruments. Elle répétait tout le temps qu'elle préférait écouter plutôt que jouer. Franky lui apprit à tenir la barre mais la mécanique n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Asha préférait rire aux transformation du corps de Franky. Ussop lui apprit à tirer et elle s'enthousiasmait toujours quand il racontait des histoires passionnantes mais aucun mensonge n'était sorti de sa bouche. Chopper jouait avec elle tres souvent,ous la pensait trop jeune pour apprendre la médecine. Zoro lui apprit à magner des sabres comme une véritable pro. Ces talents de cuisinière était très médiocre et Sanji lui confia son autre don le combat en corps à corps . Elle fini par hériter de Luffy sa joie inépuisable et une faim insatiable.

Tout l'équipage avait façonné la petite de façon extraordinaire. Malgré tout cela Trafalgar n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil la présence d'une fillette sur le bateau. Mais Asha avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et en moins d'une journée elle avait réussi à ce mettre le chirurgien de la mort dans la poche. C'était amusant de la voir évoluer autour d'eux avec joie, elle mettait de l'animation et rappelait à l'équipage que la vie était un perpétuel renouveau.

Mais petit à petit l'état de santé d'Asha se dégrada. Elle s'endormait de plus en plus souvent n'importe ou, parfois en pleine activité , elle avait souvent de grosses fièvres qu'ils avaient au début mit sur le dos du temps très instable du nouveau monde. Lors d'une visite de Trafalgar ce dernier examina plus consciencieusement la jeune fille en voyant son étrange état. Chopper leur avait dit qu'elle était narcoleptique. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs la plupart de ses symptômes et Trafalgar était plutôt de l'avis du médecin de bord, mais un examen plus complet ne lui ferait pas de mal surtout que la fièvre et la pâleur de la fillette était très anormal. Quand il remonta de l'infirmerie après avoir fait un examen complet, il avait le visage fermé. Tout l'équipage l'attendait sur le pont et en voyant son expression Nami serra la main de la personne la plus proche, en l'occurrence Sanji. Le chirurgien de la mort soupira et s'assit avant de dire :

\- Elle a une leucémie.  
Chopper se mit alors à pleurer et tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre. Le petit renne se maudissait de ne pas avoir vus les signes. Ils étaient pourtant évidant mais il était beaucoup trop attacher à la fillette pour imaginer un avenir aussi sombre Le visage de Luffy était caché par l'ombre de son chapeau et il ne fit aucun commentaire. Un silence pesant se fit ressentir sur le bateau si animé habituellement. Nami fini par demander à mi-voix :  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Une sorte de cancer du sang. Son système immunitaire ne fonctionne plus correctement. Son taux de globule rouge et de plaquette est très bas et elle à quelques carrences en vitamines fer calcium...  
\- Tu peux guérir ça ? Demanda alors la rousse la voix embrumée de tristesse. Robin s'était déjà éloignée la tête basse et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Franky aussi avait comprit et était remonté à la barre. Un cancer ça ne se soignait pas dans leur monde à moins d'un miracle.  
\- je peux le ralentir mais pas le guérir. finit-il par répondre en plongeant son regard dans celui de la navigatrice.

Nami fondit en larme et Sanji la serra contre lui après avoir allumé une cigarette. Habituellement il ne se serait jamais permit de serrer quelqu'un et surtout pas sa magnifique Nami en fumant mais il avait besoin de cette cigarette... horriblement besoin. Brook s'éloigna lui aussi silencieux pour une fois. Il venait de comprendre et aucune chanson ne lui vient à l'esprit ni même une petite blague. Ussop et Chopper pleuraient tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Trafalgar et Zoro, fixaient le capitaine toujours silencieux. Son expression toujours dans l'ombre ne leur apprenait rien sur son état. Le bretteur avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait toujours été imprévisible, quant à Trafalgar il avait vu comment le chapeau de paille pouvait réagir aux mauvaises nouvelles et il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient dans cette état. Sanji demanda en frottant le dos de Nami :  
\- Elle en a pour combien de temps ?  
\- Quelques années... elle n'atteindra pas les dix ans.  
-Mais...elle a déjà huit ans reprit Sanji d'une voix très calme  
Les sanglots de Nami doublèrent et Ussop et Chopper se mirent à pleurer de plus belle quand la remarque se fit annoncer. ça faisait maintenant deux ans que Asha les avait rejoints et ils s'étaient tous beaucoup attacher à elle. Se fut aussi un choc pour le cuisinier qui ne posa plus aucune question. Un autre silence pesant entrecoupé de sanglots et de pleures le coupait.

Luffy leva la tête avec un grand sourire beta sur le visage :  
\- Arrêtez de pleurer, on dirait qu'il y a mort d'homme. Asha est toujours la, avec nous. Peut être qu'elle guérira et puis il suffi juste de la rendre heureuse. Bon, on arrête de pleurer ! Faisons plutôt un grand repas pour Asha elle a été très sage ces temps ci ?  
Toute les personnes présentent autour de lui le fixèrent. Nami n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il penser à manger dans un moment pareil ! Voyant que personne ne réagissait il se mit à rire et reprit :  
\- Dépêche toi Sanji fait de la viande, beaucoup de viande ! Traffy tu manges avec nous ?  
Trafalgar le regarda silencieux. Zoro fini par hausser les épaules et bailla bruyamment :  
\- Je descend dormir avec Asha. Elle va encore hurler si elle se réveille sans nous.  
Nami fixait le capitaine encore complètement horrifiée par ses paroles. Ça ne le touchait donc pas que la fille de son frère allait mourir ? En réalité presque aucune des personnes presente ne semblait réellement toucher. Zoro, Luffy, Trafalgar et même Sanji, ils n'était pas du tout affecter par la nouvelle. Ils semblaient tout à fait normal. Il se cura le nez rapidement et lui sourit de toute ses dents et parti vers la proue. Sanji le regarda et s'étira jetant sa clope à la mer et marchant vers les cuisines :  
\- Bien allons préparer le repas. Nami chérie, tu veux un petit cocktail ?  
\- Non ! Je vais dans mon bureau !  
Elle parti furieuse et claqua la porte de son bureau. Elle s'assit sur son siège et entreprit de faire une nouvelle carte pour se calmer. La tristesse de perdre Asha et la colère qu'elle ressentait face à l'indifférence des hommes de l'équipage faisait d'elle un volcan humain. Luffy n'avait pas conscience que sa nièce allait mourir ? Qu'elle ne grandirait pas !

Zoro entra sans bruit dans la pièce et sourit en voyant Asha endormie et enroulée dans la grosse couverture verte. Elle ne semblait pas malade. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclées formaient une petite aura noir autour d'elle. Son visage semblait paisible et un sourire illuminait parfois son visage. Peut être que sa peau était trop pale pour une enfant qui restait si longtemps au soleil ? Certain ne bronzait jamais après tout et puis elle avait tellement l'habitude de dormir beaucoup qu'elle ne prenait pas autant le soleil qu'eux. Il s'installa près d'elle et sourit amusé en voyant un filet de bave tomber des lèvres de la petite jusqu'à son coussin.  
\- Tu n'es pas malade n'est ce pas ma princesse ?  
Bien entendu elle n'allait pas lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger de la maladie. Avait-il rompu sa promesse pour autant ? Après tout il lui avait promit que rien de mal ne lui arriverait, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Il posa sa main caleuse sur la joue de la petite et fini par s'allonger et passer un bras autour de la petite. Malgré tout il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se contenta de fixer le plafond et écouter la respiration calme d'Asha.

Le repas se fit dans un silence religieux, enfin presque. Luffy, Zorro et Asha semblaient bien s'amuser, même si la petite osait de moins en moins parler en voyant les regards sombres des autres membres de l'équipage. Mais ses « deux gardes du corps » arrivaient toujours à la faire sourire. A la fin du repas Luffy avait avalé tellement de viande que son ventre était devenu tout rond.  
\- Regarde on dirait une baleine ! Tonton est une baleine ! S'exclama Asha en riant. Zoro sourit et se servit un autre verre de saké, puis il dit :  
\- et si Asha allait prendre un bain avec Nami ?  
La petite sourit avec envie puis se tourna vers la navigatrice pour avoir son approbation. En voyant son regard triste son sourire s'évanouie et elle secoua la tête :  
\- Non... Nami est en colère contre Asha.  
La rousse releva soudainement la tête surprise par la déclaration de l'enfant et demanda :  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie ?  
\- Parce que vous faites tous la tête à Asha. Vous êtes tous triste et vous ne parlez pas a Asha. Vous ne rigolez même plus avec Asha.  
La petite sorti de table et parti en courant vers sa chambre. Zoro se leva et soupira :  
\- Bien joué, vous êtes content maintenant ? Luffy tu prends mon tour de garde je vais lui parler.  
Ce dernier mangeait encore de la viande et lui répondit la bouche pleine :  
\- 'as de chouchis Zo'o,  
Tout le monde resta silencieux quand l'escrimeur sorti et puis après quelques minutes Nami parti elle aussi.  
\- Je vais travailler !  
Ussop et Chopper la regardèrent faire et murmurèrent :  
\- On devrais aller se coucher nous aussi.  
\- Robin-san tu veux un café ?  
\- Oui merci sanji répondit l'archéologue. Franky soupira et reprit :  
\- je vais sortir faire un tour avant d'aller dormir un peu.  
Luffy fini de manger et sorti lui aussi de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que Sanji Robin et Law.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi. déclara finalement le chirurgien de la mort en rompant le silence.  
-Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas encore faire la différence entre tristesse et colère. Expliqua le cuisinier en débarassant la table.  
-Il faut dire qu'elle ne nous a jamais connu dans un tels situation. Je ne pensais pas que Luffy le prendrait aussi bien. Asha est tout pour lui. Expliqua Robin en remerciant Sanji quand il lui apporta son café. Trafalgar hocha la tête  
\- En effet je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi... mature. Il l'a vraiment très bien prit comme si il s'y attendait...  
\- Vous vous trompez tout les deux. Il ne l'a pas bien prit. Il a juste estimé qu'il ne devait pas craquer ni devant nous ni devant Asha. Il est sûrement en train de pleurer quelque part. Coupa Sanji en nettoyant rapidement la table. Robin secoua la tête :  
\- Nous devrions nous soutenir pas nous divisez ainsi et plonger encore plus dans notre chagrin. Le capitaine prend beaucoup trop de chose sur lui.  
\- Il n'est pas seul. Ce satane bretteur va sûrement lui remonter le moral. Mais qui lui remonte le moral à lui ? Apres cette tête de cactus est du genre à s'extérioriser lors de ces entrainement mais ça ne suffira surement pas.  
Trafalgar et Robin échangèrent de nouveau un regard et le chirurgien de la mort fini par partir en direction du dortoir.

Zoro s'approcha de Luffy doucement. Ce dernier était dos à lui et fixait l'océan appuyer sur la rambarde. Il était silencieux et une nouvelle fois son chapeau de paille empêchait le bretteur de voir la moindre de ses expression.  
\- Tu vas bien Luffy ?  
Le capitaine se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire :  
\- Je vais très bien. C'est déjà ton tour de garde ? Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer !  
\- Vraiment ? Asha dort profondément alors je suis venu te voir avant que tu ne descendes.  
\- Ah c'est cool je vais pouvoir dormir répondit-il avec un autre grand sourire. Mais Zoro ne se laissa pas prendre à son manège et attaqua donc :  
\- Oui. Tu n'as pas l'air affecté par la maladie de Asha.  
\- Bien sur que non. La maladie, tout ça... on ne peut rien y faire. C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas protégé contre tout les bandits du monde.  
Il se mit à rire. Mais l'escrimeur savait que son rire était plus que faux. Il haussa donc les épaules et s'accouda à la balustrade en le fixant :  
\- Bien, donc ça ne te fais rien de savoir que la fille de ton frère va mourir.  
\- J'ai tenu ma promesse... j'ai protégé Asha. Répondit le chapeau de paille.

Mais dans son regard il voyait l'incertitude de ses paroles. Il n'y croyait pas. Il décida de donner le coup fatal.  
\- vraiment ? C'est ce que tu penses Luffy ?  
De nouveau l'ombre du chapeau lui cacha ses expression et il fini par dire :  
\- C'est la vie... je ne peux pas me battre contre ça.  
\- Luffy rajouta doucement Zoro en s'approchant de lu quand il comprit qu'il allait craquer. Luffy leva des yeux embrumés de larmes vers lui et dit :  
\- c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Asha ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ! C'est qu'une petite fille ! Elle n'a rien vécu ! Pourquoi Zoro ! Pourquoi les innocents doivent mourir ? Pourquoi je ne peux jamais tenir mes promesses...  
Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Zoro le serra contre lui.  
\- Oye Oye capitaine, tu ne peux pas porter le monde sur tes épaules.  
\- Mais j'avais promis à Ace... je lui avais promis de veiller sur Asha et j'ai echoué... j'ai encore échoué ! Je n'ai pas sauvé Ace, ni Malia et maintenant je ne peux même pas sauver leur fille !  
Zoro le regarda et reprit :  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et si Ace était encore la, il te le dirait lui aussi. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est de t'assurer qu'Asha soit heureuse jusqu'à la fin.  
Luffy resta un moment silencieux et repoussa doucement Zoro en relevant la tête :  
\- Oui... Asha sera heureuse jusqu'à la fin. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle pour l'instant... Merci Zoro, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
Il s'éloigna ensuite sans un mot vers les chambres. Quand il trouva Asha endormie dans les bras de Law il sourit tristement. Elle ne méritait pas tout ça... elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Elle avait à peine vécu et s'était toujours conduite admirablement pour une si petite fille.

Le lendemain matin la joie était revenu sur le bateau et ils s'arrêtèrent même sur une petite île pour faire quelques courses. Asha courait autour de Luffy et de Zoro en riant.  
Le capitaine était tout aussi joyeux que la petite fille et ils se précipitèrent tout les deux vers le premier restaurant qu'il croisèrent. Zoro allait les suivre quand Nami l'arrêta et lui tendit une bourse en cuir.  
\- Je paye le repas de Asha...  
Elle s'éloigna ensuite avec un sourire en tirant Sanji vers la première boutique de mode. Zoro regarda la bourse étonné et entra dans le restaurant ou Luffy et Asha avait déjà bien entamé leur repas. La vie semblait peut être la même sur le navire mais en réalité elle avait bien changé. car derrière le sourire de la fillette se cachait la douleur de tout un équipage qui savait qu'un compte à rebours avait été lancé et qui planait au dessus de la tête d'Asha tel une épée de Damoclès.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Un petite review ? J'ai eut énormément de mal à le finir. Je tiens à rappeler que ce sera une fiction très courte qui ne fera pas plus de 6 chapitres normalement. Enfin j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre plein de surprises. Si vous avez des idées de couples envoyer un petit message ou dans une review ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le destin

Bonjour tout le monde me revoici avec le chapitre suivant. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre :) je plaisante, je pense que certain seront même surpris de la rapidité d'apparition de ce nouveau chapitre. Voila ce qui arrive quand l'inspiration vous reviens ^^. Enfin j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui on laissé une review, qui on ajouter ma fiction en favori et aussi tout les anonymes qui lisent ma fanfiction. Sur ceux bonne lecture

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'Asha était malade. Comme souvent l'équipage buvait, chantait, dansait et jouait après une belle victoire sur un empereur pirate. Il ne restait plus que Shanks à battre. Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas trop d'humeur à penser à ça. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis un moment et Zoro revenait des cabines ou il avait déposé Asha qui avait eut une nouvelle monté de fièvre. La petite fille avait que peu grandit au cour de l'année. Les six premiers mois après la révélation de sa maladie avait été parfaitement normal. Elle n'avait pas été plus malade qu'avant, elle était toujours pleine de vie et joyeuse. Puis la maladie l'avait rattrapée. Elle avait commencé à vomir et tousser. Elle avait dut arrêter tout effort physique et Trafalgar lui avait prescrit un régime très strict pour qu'elle vomisse le moins possible. Mais ça faisait bientôt trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas revu le chirurgien de la mort. Aujourd'hui elle avait passé un autre examen avec Chopper. Depuis deux ou trois semaine elle dormait la plupart du temps et quand elle était réveillé elle vomissait et se plaignait de maux de tête.. Aujourd'hui elle semblait aller mieux. Elle s'était levé et avait mangé, et rit avec eux. Elle avait même chanté une chanson avec Brook. Mais peu après le repas elle s'était évanouie dans les bras d'Ussop qui lui racontait encore une incroyable histoire. Chopper l'avait de nouveau examinée et son visage triste ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ils devaient parler. Après que le médecin de bord ait injecté quelques médicaments à Asha, Zoro l'avait amenée dans la chambre. Quand il fut installé, Chopper leur expliqua la situation. La santé d'Asha s'était énormément dégradée ce dernier mois. La mauvaise nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence de mort pendant dix minutes. Ce fut Robin qui le rompit la première :  
\- Je pensais que le traitement de Law fonctionnait.  
Chopper la regarda étonné et jeta un coup d'œil a Luffy qui mangeait tranquillement un morceau de viande. Il murmura alors :  
\- Il a marché pendant six mois et ensuite le corps de Asha la rejeté..  
Sanji leva la tête et jeta sa cigarette furieux :  
\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous prévenir ?  
Le petit renne secoua la tête et recula un peu en sentant le regard noir de Sanji et Nami se poser sur lui. Il leva ses petites pattes et reprit :

\- je... je croyais que Luffy vous en avait parlé je lui avait dit de vous le dire... je devais m'occuper de Asha...  
Tout le monde regarda le capitaine qui avait cesser de manger et se balançait sur sa chaise le regard vide. Il mit un moment à comprendre que tout le monde le regardait et reprit :  
\- Ah désolé, j'ai oublié !  
Trois poings s'abattirent sur la tête du capitaine d'un même mouvement. Ce dernier se retrouva à moitié assommé sur le sol dans une position très étrange, trois grosses bosses avaient poussé sur sa tête.  
\- ça fait mal... murmura t-il. Sanji, Ussop et Nami se réinstallèrent sans rien ajouter. La stupidité de leur capitaine les dépassaient. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce genre de détails lui serait encore sorti de la tête. Ils avaient crus qu'il avait mûrit en apprenant la leucémie de Asha mais non. Il n'avait pas changé. Est ce qu'il comprenait que ça pouvait être dangereux ? Sanji le regarda à nouveau et son regard se posa ensuite sur Zoro qui s'était levé à son tour et qui releva Luffy sans rien ajouter. Mais dans son regard il y lisait peine et peur. Sanji regarda de nouveau le capitaine qui s'était refermé et caché sous l'ombre de son chapeau de paille pour que personne ne voit son expression. Il avait tout prit sur lui pour ne pas les inquiétés. Une nouvelle fois, il pensait qu'il devait tout porter sur ses épaules. Le cuisinier soupira et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Son paquet n'allait pas tenir tout la journée à se rythme la. Zoro s'assura que Luffy allait bien et se rassit sans plus de commentaire. Tout le monde les fixaient curieux et ils se demandaient tous s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre ses deux la. Mais le sujet d'un liaison entre les deux hommes fut bien vite oublié et ils se mirent tous à poser des questions sur l'état de santé de la petite. Finalement ce fut Franky qui eut le courage de poser la question que tout le monde redoutait.  
\- Il lui reste combien de temps ?  
Chopper se figea un moment. Il avait pleuré des heures dans son bureau en prétextant ranger ses ingrédients. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas à pleurer devant ses camarades et agir comme un vrai professionnelle mais des qu'il repensa à la réponse qu'il allait devoir leur fournir il fondit en larme :

\- Il lui reste une semaine...  
Le choc laissa l'assembler silencieuse. Nami fondit de nouveau en larme et serra Sanji contre elle. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ralluma une nouvelle cigarette. Ussop pleurait silencieusement en fixant le vide. Brook lui ne pleurait pas mais fixait la table silencieux. Franky serra Robin contre lui silencieux. Il eut encore un moment de silence et soudainement la table fut brisé et une aura colérique leur parvient. Ils levèrent tous leurs yeux vers Luffy quand il saisit brusquement Chopper et le secoua comme un prunier :  
\- Tu mens ! Tu mens !  
-Je... je … ne mens pas Luffy ! Geignit le docteur alors que leur capitaine s'apprêtait à le frapper. Zoro l'arrêta et le fit lâcher Chopper. Il encaissa le coup de Luffy et le traîna dehors alors que celui ci injuriait et hurlait au médecin qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Tout le monde le regardait choqué et quand il furent dehors Zoro encaissa un nouveau coup du chapeau de paille. Il le plaqua contre le mur et attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour que le capitaine le regarde :  
\- Calme toi Luffy !  
Quand il croisa le regard du bretteur, Luffy fondit en larme et secoua violemment la tête :  
\- Elle ne peut pas mourir... pourquoi tout de suite ! Traffy a dit qu'elle devait avoir dix ans ! Elle vient d'avoir 9 ans !  
\- Il a dit qu'elle n'atteindrait pas 10 ans. Luffy, tu dois rester fort. Asha a besoin de toi.. elle a toujours besoin de toi.  
Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle et fini par se calmer après une dizaine de minutes de crise de larme. Il fini par dire d'une voix mortellement casser :  
\- Je veux aller voir Ace avec Asha.  
Zoro sentit son cœur cesser de battre un moment puis il cria :  
\- Je ne te laisserais pas te suicider !  
Le chapeau de paille le regarda surpris puis reformula :  
\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Sinon j'enfreindrais toute mes promesses. Je veux aller sur la tombe de Ace avec Asha. Ensuite je deviendrais le roi des pirates !  
Zoro le regarda et allait ajouter quelque chose quand une petite voix les coupa.  
\- Tonton … j'ai mal...  
Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Asha debout dans sa robe de nuit et le teint livide. Zoro lâcha Luffy qui tourna le dos à la petite pour essuyer le reste de ses larmes. Zoro sourit et s'accroupit devant la petite :  
\- Tu as mal au ventre ma puce ? Tu veux faire dodo avec tonton Luffy ?  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle hocha doucement la tête en essuyant ses yeux. Luffy se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire tendant les bras vers la petite. Son ton joyeux était revenu.  
\- Allons dormir alors. Il faut que notre petite princesse dorme bien  
Il prit la petite fille et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule tranquillement. Quand Luffy disparu Zoro se laissa aller contre le mur et se retrouva assis par terre silencieux. Il inspira profondément. Des émotions complètement différentes se battait en lui. Il expira bruyamment et leva la tête vers le ciel.  
\- Tu veux parler Morimo ?  
Il se tendit brutalement et reprit :  
\- Pas avec toi sourcils en vrille.  
Le cuisinier ralluma une cigarette et dit :  
\- Repousse l'aide qu'on te donne. Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur choix mais je suis le seul pour le moment. Tu peux pas te reposer sur Trafalgar.  
Il resta silencieux et fini par dire en se relevant :  
\- j'ai pas besoin de parler. Asha va mourir et on ne peut rien y faire... le capitaine veut qu'on retourne sur l'ile ou est enterrer Ace... Il veut lui parler avec Asha.  
\- Nous n'avons jamais été sur cette île. Il nous faudrait un guide non ? Et je pense que tu te fais des idées si tu penses que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.  
\- Mon état mental ne t'intéresse pas habituellement et j'aimerais bien que ça continue ainsi. Il faut prévenir Trafalgar et peut être Shanks. C'est lui qui les a enterrés non ?  
-Demander a Shanks ? Je te signal que notre prochaine étape c'est de le détrôner.  
Le regard froid que lui lança l'homme le fit trembler intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression pareil sur le bretteur. Il fini par dire dans un soupire.  
\- Je penses que nous pouvons faire une trêve dans notre conquête. Contactons le roux pour qu'il nous dise ou aller... et Sabo si tu y arrives.  
\- Je suis pas un den den mushi ! S'exclama le cuisinier en jetant sa clope. Mais le bretteur était déjà parti. Il soupira et rentra dans la cuisine donnant les ordres de Zoro à Ussop qui s'occupait de la communication.  
Presque six jours s'était écoulé depuis la discussion qu'avait eut Chopper avec le reste de l'équipage. Franky amarra le Thousand Sonny entre le Red Force et le sous marrin de Law. Luffy souleva sa nièce silencieux. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et son regard était vitreux. Chopper l'avait enroulée dans une grosse couverture rouge. Il avait beaucoup insisté même si la petite suait à grosse goutte. Elle avait cessé de vomir il y a moins d'une heure. Elle gémit quand ils mirent pieds à terre et ses bras accrochés autour du cou de son oncle retombèrent mollement sur elle.  
\- On est bientôt arriver Asha... dit Luffy avec un grand sourire. La petite hocha doucement la tête en retenant un geignement et ferma les yeux se blottissant contre son oncle. Il grimpèrent dans les hauteurs de la petite ile et se retrouvèrent devant les tombes de Barbe Blanche et Ace. Shanks Sabo et l'équipage de Law était présent. Quand Trafalgar vit l'état de la jeune fillette un élan de colère le prit. Il l'atténua immédiatement et s'approcha de Luffy pour le désencombrer de la fillette et lui permette de saluer tout le monde mais quand il tendit ses bras vers l'enfant celui ci lui lança un regard emplit de haine, tristesse et folie. Zoro secoua la tête derrière son capitaine et Law baissa les bras s'éloignant d'un pas. Depuis deux jours Luffy ne lâchait plus la fille de son frère. Zoro avait essayer de les séparer une fois et le capitaine avait faillit le tuer sans aucun scrupule. Depuis l'équipage n'essayait même pas de l'éloigner rien qu'une seconde. Shanks s'approcha et salua Luffy. Quand se dernier lui lança un regard reconnaissant il fut surprit. Il n'y eut aucun sourire sur son visage, aucune joie. Il ressemblait à une de ses personne ayant perdu espoir. Sabo s'approcha lui aussi et quand il vit l'état d'Asha, il frissonna et la peine emplit son cœur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu l'enfant mais elle était la fille de son frère, de plus elle comptait énormément pour Luffy. Il serra son frère dans ses bras tout en veillant à ne pas écraser la fillette. Luffy le salua d'un hochement de tête et il s'avança jusqu'en haut de la colline ou était fièrement dressé les deux tombes. Il s'assit devant la tombe de Ace et serra la petite contre lui qui dormait. Toute les personnes présentes se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Un arbre presque mort leur faisait un peu de l'ombre. Le ciel ci clair et brillant de vie faisait mal à Luffy. Alors que tout semblait désespéré pour lui le monde semblait se moquer de son propre malheur. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la petite et fini par dire en secouant tout doucement Asha pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.  
\- Ace... je t'ai ramener Asha. Elle te ressemble beaucoup tu sais. C'est une petite fille bien éleveé. Elle est très intelligente pleine de joie de vivre. On lui a apprit tout ce qu'on pouvait, des choses convenable bien sur. Même si Ussop a voulu lui apprendre à mentir... elle ne l'a jamais fait... elle est très direct.. elle tient sûrement ça de toi. Elle adore lire. Elle a lut beaucoup et j'avoue avoir dépenser un peu plus dans des livres que dans de la nourriture grâce à elle.  
il commença à rire un peu alors que les autres membres de l'équipage esquissèrent un sourire. Puis il reprit :  
\- Elle a apprit à se défendre toute seul avec Sanji et Zoro. Tu aurais été fière d'elle. Elle sait vraiment ce battre. Brook lui a apprit à chanter, elle chante très bien mais quand elle sera près de toi j'aimerais que tu ne lui donne pas d'instrument de musique c'est une vrai catastrophe... oui parce qu'elle va bientôt te rejoindre Ace...  
une larme roula sur sa joue et il secoua la tête avant de contiuer avec une voix legerement plus brisée :  
\- Elle est malade... une leucémie.. je ne peux pas l'arreter... je ne peux pas me battre contre le destin, je le sais et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je te trahis Ace... je n'ai pas pu sauver la femme que tu aimais et je ne peux pas sauver ta propre fille. Tu as le droit de me haïr.. je me hais déjà moi même. Mais je voudrais aussi te dire merci. Je sais que mon équipage me prend pour un idiot et j'en suis un... mais grâce a elle j'ai mûrit. Elle m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose. Tu avais raison, je ne dois pas tout porter sur mes épaules et j'ai trouver quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui me comprends mieux que personne et à qui je peux tout dire.  
Luffy était tellement éprit par son discourt qu'il en avait oublié que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre et le regardait.  
\- C'est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup... je veux ajouter que tu me manque horriblement. Tu n'etais peut être plus à mes cotés depuis un moment mais je savais que si j'avais besoin de toi tu serais la... ta mort ma fait l'effet d'un choc horrible et j'ai crus que tout allait s'effondrer autour de moi. Puis je me suis rappelé de mes compagnons... Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook et Zoro. Je voulais les revoir aussi, je voulais les protéger. J'avais besoin d'eux pour continuer... quand j'ai reçut ta lettre j'étais déjà préparé mentalement à devenir beaucoup plus fort pour les protéger. Je suis tout de suite parti chercher ta femme mais elle était morte quand je suis arrivé et c'est la qu'on a trouvé ta petite fille. Elle était recroquvillée dans un carton profondément endormie. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était ta fille. Elle degageait cette même aura que tu avais de ton vivant. J'ai eut du mal à m'adapter à elle au debut. Je la faisais beaucoup rire et on s'entendait très bien mais je savais à peine m'occuper de moi correctement alors j'ai eut besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour m'occuper d'une petite fille. Finalement je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti... même si elle est malade et qu'elle va te rejoindre bientôt j'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais à ta fille et j'espere que tu serras fiere d'elle.  
Asha leva la tête vers son oncle. Quand elle le vit pleurer et elle puisa dans ses forces pour le serrer contre soit et murmurer :  
\- Il faut pas pleurer tonton Luffy. Je t'aime.  
Luffy la regarda lui sourit et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux trempée de sueur derrière son oreille.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Asha. On t'aime tous.  
Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage fatigué de l'enfant et elle hocha la tête en répondant :  
\- Je sais. Je suis votre princesse.  
Luffy hocha la tête et la serra contre lui. Puis il se leva et se tourna vers tout son équipage et ses amis et tendit la petite à Zoro.  
\- Tu leur dit combien tu les aimes Asha ? murmura finalement Luffy.  
Zoro comprit et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et dit d'une voix un peu trop grave pour être naturel :  
\- Je t'aime petite princesse. Tu as été une belle chose dans ma vie.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Zoro.  
L'escrimeur sourit et donna la petite à Sanji. Ce dernier la porta d'un bras et lui ébourriffa les cheveux.  
\- Alors petite voleuse, tu vas me manquer. Ton sourire va me manquer.  
Elle sourit aussi et serra le blond contre elle.  
\- Je t'aime Sanji..  
Le cuisinier la serra doucement contre lui et la passa ensuite à Robin. Cette dernière lui caressa tendrement la joue et murmura :  
\- Tu te rappelles de ton livre préféré ?  
\- bien sur, Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle est comme toi Robin parce qu'elle découvre plein de chose.  
Robin hocha la tête et dit :  
\- Tu m'as fais découvrir plein de chose toi aussi Asha. Je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
Elle la serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et elle l'a mis dans les bras de Franky qui sourit de toute ses dents. La petite fille rit et appuya sur son nez. Sa coupe affro sorti alors et elle éclata de rire. Franky rit aussi et reprit :  
\- Tu es vraiment une petite coquine toi.  
Asha rit de nouveau et Franky la donna à Chopper qui lui parla longuement et la serra contre elle. Asha fini par dire :  
\- Merci Chopper.  
Celui ci fondit en larme après qu'Asha soit dans les bras d'Ussop. Ce dernier la regarda perplexe. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire tout le monde lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il pensait. Finalement devant l'hésitation du menteur professionnelle la petite dit :  
\- Je peux avoir la fin de l'histoire ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu as rencontrer tonton..  
Ussop sourit et se mit alors à lui raconter tout avec magnificence et exagération. La petite fini par avoir des étoiles pleins les yeux comblée par cette magnifique histoire. Ussop passa alors Asha à Brook. Ils chantèrent tout les deux la chanson préférée d'Asha et cette dernière s'excusa d'avoir eut peur de lui la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Quand ce fut le tour de Nami cette dernière fondit en larme et la serra contre elle en lui disant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais et qu'elle donnerait tout l'argent du monde pour qu'elle puisse rester encore plus longtemps avec elle. Asha avait sourit et lui avait dit de pas pleurer car ça faisait couler son maquillage. Nami avait fini par sourire et serrer une dernière fois la petite dans ses bras avant de la confier à Shanks. Ce dernier ne la connaissait pas vraiment et lui dit simplement qu'il était ravi de la rencontrer. Il lui confia même qu'il avait un fils qui avait un an de moins qu'elle et qu'il aimerait qu'il lui ressemble un peu sourit au secret et quand elle fut dans les bras de Sabo elle le serra contre lui.  
\- Tonton.. tu m'as manqué.  
\- Toi aussi ma petite Asha. Tu ressemble encore plus à ton papa.  
Elle hocha la tête et reprit :  
\- Oui. Tonton Luffy et Zoro le disent tout le temps. Ça leur fait plaisir.  
\- Ton papa sera fier de toi Asha. Tu es vraiment une petite fille gentille.  
Elle sourit et fini le tour dans les bras de Law. Ce dernier la regarda et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
\- Tu es une personne très intrigante Asha.  
\- Toi aussi Traffy. Répondit la petite avec un sourire.  
\- moi je le fais exprès, pas toi. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.  
\- moi aussi docteur.  
Il sourit et déposa un autre baiser sur son front avant de la rendre à Luffy. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il sentit la petite beaucoup plus fatigué qu'avant. La fin était proche. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la tombe de son frère pour lui dire adieu. Asha aperçut alors un fruit tout rabougri sur l'arbre presque mort et tendit la main vers lui. Luffy lui cueillit et lui donna. Il ressemblait à une poire normale un peu petite. Elle sourit, remercia son oncle et mordit dedans à pleine dents. Quand elle avala sa bouché elle devient soudainement pale et s'évanouit. Law et Chopper la prirent immédiatement en charge alors que Ussop ramassait le reste du fruit pour l'examiner.  
Quelques heures plus tard Chopper ressorti de l'infirmerie du Thousand Sonny et regarda les autres avec une joie non contenu.  
\- Elle est en vie ! En pleine santé comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Tout le monde cria de joie puis les regards se poserent sur le fruit que Ussop tenait toujours dans ses mains. C'était sûrement un fruit du démon, un fruit du démon qui avait permit à Asha de battre sa maladie. Mais ils n'étaient pas plus préocuper que cela. Asha était en vie et en pleine forme et ils feterent ça dignement ! Luffy se gavait de nourriture et les autres faisait la fête sur le bateau. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Zoro leva les yeux vers le ciel et tendit son verre vers lui en disant :  
\- Santé mon cher destin. Tu nous a joué un sacré tour.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous a plus. La suite prochainement ^^ Laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Suppliques

Salut tout le monde. Alors ne me tuer pas tout de suite. J'ai eut quelques soucis et un manque d'inspiration horrible. Mais maintenant me revoilà à fond et je compte bien finir cette fic ! En espérant que vous allez aimez ce nouveau chapitre qui se déroule onze ans après le dernier. Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

Luffy était devenu le rois des pirate après avoir découvert le One Piece, un an après la guérison de Asha. Il avait alors fondé un village sur une île déserte ayant la capacité de se déplacer et même de devenir invisible. Ils y vivaient environ six mois par ans maximum dans l'année. Le reste du temps, ils naviguaient sur les mers, affrontant la marine, remettant certain équipage à leur place, allant protéger les îles sur leur protection. Mais depuis bientôt dix ans Asha n'avait pas quitter l'île. Elle restait aux bons soins de Kaya et de certain invité de son oncle qui venait se reposer ou faire un break. Luffy avait toujours refusé qu'elle remonte sur un navire malgré les nombreuses supplications d'Asha. Leur relation en avait prit un coup dur.

Aujourd'hui, Luffy était à nouveau tout excité, il avait apprit plus tôt dans la journée que Shanks allait bientôt débarquer. Il 'avait annoncer au début du repas déclenchant une bonne excuse pour faire de nouveau la fête. Trafalgar avait soupiré. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il était ici et depuis que les Mugiwara était revenu, c'est à dire il y a une semaine, tout était une occasion pour faire la fête. Asha était bien silencieuse. Elle trifouillait sa nourriture sans vraiment manger. Zoro assit à coter d'elle lui jetais des coups d'œil inquiet , la jeune femme avait un appétit d'ogre. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ne mangeait pas vraiment se contentant de découper sa nourriture et d'enrouler ses longues mèches ébène autour de ses doigts. Ses taches de rousseurs avaient presque disparu sous sa peau bronze. A force de rester des heures sous le soleil on finissait par avoir un beau teint doré. Ses grands yeux verts ne cessaient de faire des aller retour entre son assiette au repas finement coupé et son oncle au bout de la table qui mangeait pour dix en parlant de leur prochain voyage qui avait comme destination Est Blue.

Nami était ravi. Sa sœur et son village lui manquait énormément et elle pensait sérieusement à reprendre la mer. Depuis deux ans elle partait rarement avec l'équipage. Avec la naissance de ses deux petits anges elle n'avait pas encore osé les laisser pendant plus d'une semaine. elle savait très bien que la place d'un enfant n'était pas sur un bateau pirate. De plus ils étaient vraiment beaucoup trop jeune. Kassy venait d'avoir deux ans et Shiro avait eut ses 1 ans il y a deux mois. Elle était déçu de ne pas pouvoir les emmener avec elle pour les présenter à sa sœur, Kassy était adorable avec ses cheveux roux et ses grands yeux gris. Nami avait soupirer rassuré en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas les drôles de sourcils de son mari. Malheureusement leur fils Shiro en avait hérité. Zoro et Luffy en avaient d'ailleurs bien rit.

Robin avait décidé de rester sur l'île. Elle ne profitait pas assez de ses enfants. Jin et Ally lui faisaient bien savoir du haut de leurs neuf ans. Cette dernière assise près de leur père se plaignait déjà à sa petite sœur qu'ils ne pouvaenit jamais profiter bien longtemps de la présence de leur parents. La fillette était grande pour son age et hyper active. Elle courrait toujours partout à longueur de journée. Elle possédait les longs cheveux noirs raides de sa mère et les yeux encres de son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs un caractère semblable au Cyborg assis à coté d'elle qui discutait joyeusement avec Brook de leur prochain voyage. Jin le frère jumeau d'Ally lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement mais avait le caractère de sa mère. Il était calme et réfléchit. C'était un enfant très intelligent et sociable malgré un petit air taciturne. Leur petite dernière allait bientôt fêter ces quatre ans et était un parfait mélange entre les deux parents. Elle possédait une belle chevelure bleu et les yeux bleu-vert de sa maman. Coté caractère s'était une enfant joyeuse mais très intelligente. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec Casey le fils aîné de Ussop et Kaya. Il était d'ailleurs assis à coté de la petite et écoutait lui aussi Ally déblatérée son discours. Il avait hérité des cheveux et du visage de sa maman mais des yeux sombre de son père. Kaya leur petite fille de huit mois avait les cheveux et le nez de son père.

Tout le monde était en effervescence. Ils décidaient de qui restait et qui partait avec entrain. Luffy et Zoro étaient bien sur de la partie. Nami s'était décidé de partir bien trop tenter pour revoir tout le monde. Sanji avait donc suivit. Ussop et Robin avaient décliné voulant passer plus de temps avec leur enfant. Brook n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter. Franky avait eut une longue discussion avec Robin et avait finalement décidé de partir. Il ne pouvaient pas laisser le Suny avec eux. Sans Ussop pour le rafistolé il avait beaucoup trop peur de retrouver le bateau en miette. Chopper restait encore mitigé. Il avait bien envie d'une pause. Depuis dix ans il ne s'était pas accordé un moment de répit. Mais l'équipage avait toujours besoin d'un médecin de bord. Asha fini par dire coupant court à toute discussion et réflexion :  
\- Je pourrais venir ? Est Blue est...  
\- Non. Tu reste ici. Répondit le capitaine au chapeau de paille. La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes choqué par se ton sec. Il ne l'avait même pas écouter. Elle reprit pourtant :  
\- Tonton j'ai vingt ans, je ne suis plus malade et je sais me défendre. Je pourrais venir avec vous...  
\- J'ai dit non ! Kaya a besoin de toi ici avec les enfants.  
\- oh mais ça ne me dérange pas. Jin et Ally sont assez grands et m'aide déjà beaucoup. En plus Robin ne part pas j'aurais un bébé de moins. Commenta Kaya. Elle voulait soutenir la jeune femme qu'elle savait capable d'accompagner Luffy et les autres.  
-Non, Asha reste ici reprit encore plus froidement Luffy. Il n'aimait pas que l'on discute ses ordres. Nami ajoute sur un ton doux :  
\- Asha , c'est mieux que tu reste ici même si on va à Est Blue. On doit traverser le Shin Seikai et Red Line.  
\- Elle sait ce battre et sa capacité à ce cacher n'a pas disparu. Elle a subi un très bon entrainement. A moins que tu doutes de mes capacités et celles de sourcils en vrilles.  
\- oh Bretteur de merde ne parle pas ainsi à ma Nami-cherie. ! Elle a tout à fait raison. Répliqua le cuisinier en lançant un regard sombre à Zoro.  
\- Enfin, Asha a l'age maintenant. Jin et Ally pourront aider et je serais la aussi. Elle sera en sécurité avec vous. Déclara Robin. Elle fit ensuite signe aux enfants de partir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils assistent à leur dispute. Jin prit la main de Casey et Yuki et parti suivit de Ally.  
\- Mais Robin tout le monde sait que Asha est la fille d'Ace. Elle a déjà une grosse prime alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ajouta Ussop en secouant la tête sous le regard furieux de Kaya.  
\- Je ne vois pas le problème. J'ai fait un bilan il y a une semaine et elle va parfaitement bien. En onze ans elle est moins tombé malade que Zoro. Expliqua Law calmement.  
\- Oui mais elle pourrait faire une rechute sur le bateau ! Ici le temps est plutôt normal et je dirais même calme. Mais dans le nouveau monde, même Zoro a attrapé la grippe. Reprit Chopper inquiet. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se disputer à son sujet comme si elle n'existait pas. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas confiance en elle ? Elle ne demandais pas la lune ni rien d'extraordinaire, elle voulait juste repartir avec eux au moins une fois. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son oncle le regard suppliant :  
\- s'il te plaît Luffy.  
\- Non ! J'ai dit non ! Explosa Luffy rendant la pièce affreusement silencieuse. Asha se leva frappant violemment la table et hurla :  
\- pourquoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu ne me fasse pas confiance ?  
\- Il n'y a aucune raison ! C'est non c'est tout ! Répliqua Luffy sur le même ton. Les larmes aux yeux, elle commença sa phrase.  
\- Je... s'il te … papa aurait voulu que je …  
\- j'ai promis à Ace de te protéger et je le fais ! Tu ne viendras pas avec nous ! Coupa t-il fermement.  
\- Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste ! Hurla t-elle en frappant une nouvelle fois la table qui se fissura. Elle sortie ensuite en claquant violemment la porte.  
Tout le monde échangea des regards inquiet. Ils avaient eut de nombreuses disputes à ce sujet mais elles ne s'étaient jamais terminées si violemment. Nami se leva les larmes aux yeux et dit :  
\- Je vais voir les enfants... Shiro doit avoir faim...  
Kaya se leva et quand Ussop lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire elle l'ignora royalement. Robin se leva aussi toujours aussi calme :  
\- Je vais voir si Jin a réussi à endormir Yuki. Capitaine vous devriez réfléchir sérieusement à se problème.  
Luffy resta simplement silencieux continuant de manger. Quand elle fut sorti un silence pesant était toujours palpable et il s'alourdit quand Zoro se leva à son tour. Il remit ses sabres à sa ceinture sans un bruit. Luffy fini par demander :  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je vais chercher Asha avant qu'elle ne vole un bateau pour partir seul. Répondit-il calmement. Luffy se leva soudainement effrayé.  
\- Quoi ! Comment tu le sais ? Je...  
\- Elle ne le fera pas ce soir. Mais des que tu aura le dos tourné oui. Si tu continue ainsi elle partira sans même te demander ton avis et seule. La elle sera en danger Luffy.  
\- Je la protège ! Répliqua l'homme élastique. Zoro répondit sur le même ton :  
\- Non ! Tu l'étouffes. A dix huit ans j'ai compris ton non. Elle était bien trop immature et n'était pas prête à affronter le monde. A dix neuf ans j'étais déjà mitigé, elle avait prit connaissance du danger et elle savait ce défendre mais elle était toujours notre petite princesse alors je me suis voilé la face. Mais la je ne peux plus. Elle a vingt ans maintenant. Luffy, elle est prête. Beaucoup plus que nous quand on a prit la mer la première fois. Tu vas devoir ouvrir les yeux sinon tu vas la perdre. On va tous la perdre.  
Il sorti sans rien ajouter. Luffy resta de nouveau silencieux regardant son assiette. Il la repoussa et sorti lui aussi.  
\- Oh Oh Oh le capitaine ne vas pas bien. déclara Brook.  
\- Oui mais Zoro a raison. Si mugiwara-ya ne change pas d'attitude il va perdre Asha.  
Tout le monde le savait, Zoro n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et se perdait tout le temps. Mais il avait un instinct infaillible pour retrouver Asha. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps à retrouver la jeune femme assise sur la plage nord.  
\- J'ai cru que tu allais voler une barque et que tu serais partie seule. Je l'aurais fait dit-il en s'installant à coté d'elle.  
\- J'y ai pensé. Puis je me suis dit que s'était une très mauvaise idée. On est pas à Est Blue et je ne suis pas aussi forte que Mihawk pour me permettre de me balader seule en plein Shin Sekai. Je me sentirais mal pour toi... et tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue.  
Il la regarde et sourit. Elle était têtu, intelligente et elle avait bon cœur. Il avait donc prit sa décision. Il se leva et tendit la main vers Asha.  
\- Bien je te soutiendrais à fond. Mais tu vas devoir me faire une place dans ta chambre.  
Elle le regarda surprise. Il allait l'aider. Elle se sentit soudainement rassuré et elle fini par hocher la tête en attrapant la main tendue.

* * *

Voila alors commentaires ? la suite bientôt


	6. Chapitre 5 : Grève

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà donc avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais promis de publier plus rapidement pour cette fanfic. Alors je vous laisse bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Merci à tous ceux qui on posté une review.

* * *

-Baise moi !  
Cette phrase résonna dans le salon remplit et le silence se fit total. Kaya sorti rapidement les enfants en sentant une lourde tension grimper dans la pièce. La plupart des membres de l'équipage présent fixaient la scène encore surpris. Luffy se tenait droit comme un i devant le fauteuil ou Zoro s'était installé pour lire le journal. Voyant que son amant ne réagissait pas le chapeau de paille répéta plus fort :  
\- Baise moi !  
\- Non. Répondit froidement Zoro sans même un regard pour lui. Nami et Ussop échangèrent des regards inquiets et intrigués. Certes ils savaient que Luffy et Zoro étaient en couple, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais jamais ils n'avaient étalé leur vie sexuelle en face de tout le monde. Ils avaient eut le droit à des légères marques d'affections, câlins, baisers, ils avaient même vu plusieurs fois le capitaine rougir quand Zoro murmurait des choses à son oreille. Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi explicite.  
Pourtant Luffy ne se démonta pas devant le refus catégorique du bretteur et déclara d'une voix plus impérieuse :

\- Baise moi ! C'est un ordre.  
\- Je refuse d'obéir capitaine répondit Zoro en abaissant le journal pour pouvoir plonger son regard gris dans les yeux marrons du chapeau de paille. Ils virent tous le capitaine déglutir et être parcouru d'un long frisson.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, je suis ton capitaine dit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée. Le sabreur attrapa le bord de la chemise rouge et tira légèrement dessus pour que Luffy se penche assez pour que l'oreille du chapeau de paille soit assez proche des ses lèvres. Il dit alors avec une voix chaude et presque ronronnante :  
\- Alors punis moi, enferme moi, mais je ne te baiserais pas.  
Ussop et Nami détournèrent le regard le visage rouge de honte et de gène. Sanji déglutit aussi difficilement, il y avait des chambres pour ça. Robin et Franky se contentèrent de reprendre leurs activités pour oublier la scène qui se passait près d'eux. Quand à Law, il continua à lire tranquillement. En réalité il n'avait même pas lever les yeux de son livre depuis le début bien trop habitué aux excentricité du chapeau de paille.  
Luffy devient rouge et il sentit rapidement une vague de chaleur se propager en lui :  
\- Pourquoi ? Minauda t-il en fixant Zoro. Leurs visages étaient tellement proche que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Zoro vient doucement l'embrasser. Il voulait monter à Luffy qu'il tenait toujours à lui. Il était en grève de sexe mais pas d'affection. Luffy répondit avidement collant son corps contre celui du bretteur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier et essaya de forcer Zoro à entrouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Son désir était de plus en plus fort et une forte chaleur avait éclaté dans son corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie sentir Zoro en lui. Il se fichait de savoir que les autres étaient présent. Il n'avait rien eut depuis trois semaines. Malheureusement il fut repoussé doucement par Zoro qui vient sagement déposer un baiser sur son front. Luffy le regarda en gémissant et murmura :  
\- Non, Zoro, s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu as changé d'avis ?  
Luffy se refroidit légèrement et recula en faisant la moue.  
\- Non répondit-il alors beaucoup plus sèchement. Zoro haussa les épaules et reprit la lecture du journal.  
\- Je ferais ce que tu veux Zoro ! Je t'en supplie. Shanks va bientôt arriver tu peux pas me laisser dans cet état.  
\- J'ai dit non. Je suis toujours en grève même si le roux arrive.

Les membres de l'équipage comprirent alors l'étrange comportement de leur capitaine. D'accord, il était déjà bizarre à la base mais la c'était vraiment incompréhensible. Il mangeait presque deux fois plus que d'habitude, il faisait des crises de colère sans aucune raison. Il était vraiment devenu insupportable. Au début ils avaient mis cela sur le dos des engueulades entre lui et Asha qui étaient de plus en plus violentes et fréquentes. La jeune femme n'avait pas parlé à son oncle depuis presque une semaine à part pour dire bonjour et bonsoir. Elle était vraiment devenue distante surtout avec tout les membres de l'équipage qui était du coté de Luffy. Nami en avait d'ailleurs été blessée. Elle aimait bien passé du temps avec Asha mais depuis trois semaines elle refusait à chaque fois prétextant avoir autre chose à faire.  
Luffy émit un autre gémissement et il fini par abattre sa dernière carte :  
\- Zoro fait le sinon je demande à Law !  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le capitaine des Hearts Pirates choqué. Ils avaient bien entendu ce que Luffy avait dit ?  
Celui ci ne leva même pas la tête. Il était néanmoins agacé que leur relation soit révélé ainsi. Enfin il ne pensait pas que Luffy puissent tenir sa langue aussi longtemps. Ce fut donc un équipage encore plus choqué qui se retourna vers Zoro quand celui ci répondit tout aussi calmement :  
\- Il refusera. Il est avec moi cette fois ci.  
\- Menteur ! Hein Law t'es pas en grève toi aussi ? Demanda le chapeau de paille en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu. Law lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira. Luffy était toujours aussi enfantin. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait céder en faisant cette tête ? Bon il devait bien avouer qu'il était craquant quand il faisait ça mais il savait ce tenir lui. Il répondit donc :  
\- Désolé mais si. Zoro m'a convaincu.  
\- Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes pas en manque ! Vous couchez ensemble dans mon dos !  
Les deux concernés se regardèrent exaspérés et secouèrent la tête en répondant en même temps d'un ton blasé !  
\- Non on sait juste se retenir.  
Luffy grogna et fini par tomber à genoux devant Zoro les larmes aux yeux :  
\- S'il te plaît ! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux Zoro. Vraiment tout ce que tu veux. Je peux pas rester dans cet état la.  
\- Je te conseille une bonne douche froide et si ça ne suffi pas il y a toujours tes mains. Rétorqua t-il. Luffy lui lança un regard noir, se releva et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Zoro se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce disputer avec Luffy. Trafalgar daigna enfin à poser son livre et il fixa Zoro :  
\- Tu as peut être été trop loin Zoro.  
\- Il comprend pas sinon...  
Le Chirurgien de la mort acquiesça, mais il savait que Zoro se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Si cela continuait ainsi ça finirait peut être très mal entre les deux. Zoro semblait avoir reprit la lecture de son journal toujours aussi stoïque mais Law le voyait. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il se leva donc sous le regards de tout les autres membres présent. D'une main, il jeta le journal sur la table basse et de l'autre il attrapa fermement le menton du bretteur soulevant son visage vers lui et vient l'embrasser chastement.  
\- ça va aller. Luffy est un idiot mais il tient à toi.  
\- Ouais … répliqua t-il d'une voix mal assurée en détournant le regard gêné. Law n'était pas du genre à montrer des signes d'affections surtout avec lui. Il soupira à nouveau. Il aimait tellement Luffy, d'accord il avait mit un moment à comprendre mais maintenant il ne se voyait plus réprimer ses sentiments. Mais il devait résister, pour Asha. Il fini par poser son journal et se leva sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde. Law sorti lui aussi. Il avait décidé de confronter le chapeau de paille.

Asha s'entraînait tranquillement dans une clairière avec Brook sous l'œil attentif de Chopper. Les deux membres de l'équipage devaient bien avouer qu'elle savait bien se battre. Elle évitait les coups du squelette avec élégance et savait les rendre tout en préservant un maximum d'énergie. De ce fait ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils se battaient sans relâche et Chopper n'avait hurlé qu'une seule fois quand Brook avait entaillé profondément la joue de la jeune femme et l'avait envoyée au sol. Mais elle s'était relevée un grand sourire au lèvres avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Elle s'était jetée dans le combat et les coups échangés avait été pendant un long moment beaucoup plus techniques et violents, déstabilisant un peu le squelette.

Asha commença à en avoir assez. Mais refuser de continuer signifiait perdre et il en était hors de question. Elle inspira profondément et expulsa une vague d'énergie qui propulsa Brook contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle inspira profondément et ce concentra pour accélérer l'énergie de l'arbre, bientôt le bois poussa sur les membres de Brook ne laissant que sa tête de visible. Asha était essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Son fruit au nom toujours inconnu grappillait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Mais elle savait qu'en situation réelle elle aurait réussi à s'enfuir pour rejoindre le bateau. Il lui en restait bien pour faire plusieurs aller retour entre la clairière et le château en sprintant.  
\- J'ai gagné ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Chopper se précipita vers elle pour venir soigner la plaie qu'elle avait à la joue. Il fut donc surpris en voyant sous ses yeux l'entaille disparaître pour laisser une peau net. Une sorte de vapeur blanche sorti de sa peau.  
\- Asha... ta blessure !  
\- Hein ? Ah c'est normal, mon énergie frétille encore en moi. Ça a aussi du guérir mes hématomes.  
\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! S'exclama le médecin choqué par le visage si détendu de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda surprise et dit :  
\- Je pensais que tu le savais. C'est comme ça que je rentre en parfait état après un entraînement avec Zoro. Il n'est pas tendre tu sais.  
Le renne fixa Asha silencieux. Ça changeait tout ! Si elle était capable de faire ça elle n'aurait aucun problème de santé. Ils pourrait même peut être lui enseigner ce qu'il savait. Avec ce don elle ferait un excellent médecin. Il ne voyait plus de raison de l'empêcher de repartir avec eux. Il allait lui proposer de lui apprendre la médecine quand elle se releva d'un bond en criant :  
\- Zoro attend !  
Elle avait vu le sabreur passer sans même les regarder. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté en l'entendant. Elle grimaça et lui courra après. Ces temps si elle avait l'impression que Zoro n'allait pas bien. Elle l'aperçu non loin sur le chemin qui menait au port et lui sauta sur le dos.  
\- Zoro répondit quand...  
Elle le regarda et redescendit doucement inquiète :  
\- Tu t'es disputé avec tonton.  
Elle avait vu son expression triste. C'était presque invisible, une simple lumière dans son regard mais elle avait apprit à la reconnaître. Il essaya de lui sourire mais son expression semblait encore plus fausse.  
\- Zoro arrête s'il te plaît. Je te remercie de m'avoir aider. Mais arrêter sil te plaît. Je veux pas causer encore plus de problème entre toi et tonton. Je vous aime trop pour ça. C'est pas grave. Je préfère rester ici !  
Zoro resta muet fixant le regarda de la jeune femme. Elle était prête à abandonner son rêve pour eux. Non, en réalité il n'avait jamais entendu Kalia parler d'un rêve ou d'un but. Ce fut comme si une lumière s'allumait dans sa tête. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Il murmura alors d'une voix assez sombre :  
\- Quel est ton but Asha ? Ton rêve ?  
\- Mon rêve ? … je me suis longtemps posée la question, tu sais et puis je me suis dit qu'un jour ça deviendrait une évidence. ça a été le cas. Tu te moques pas de moi hein ?  
\- Non, jamais je ne me moquerait de tes rêves.  
\- Je veux parcourir tout les océans, voir le moindre parcelle de terre, traverser Red line à pied. Explorer tout les îles froides comme chaudes, sur terre, dans le ciel et sous la mèr. Apprendre tout de ces différentes cultures qui peuvent peupler ce monde.  
Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'envie. C'était un rêve tellement grand et déraisonnable, mais Zoro sourit et dit :  
\- Tu n'en as pas parlé à Luffy ?

Elle fit la moue et secoua la tête en répondant :  
\- Il ne veut pas que je parte de cette île alors lui dira ça. Je préfère encore sortir une fois que jamais. Mais si vous devez vous séparez je préfère être malheureuse ici et regretter mon rêve parce que je regretterais encore plus de vous voir malheureux par ma faute.  
Zoro la fixa. Elle était vraiment prête à tout abandonner. Elle était beaucoup plus mur qu'eux à son age. Elle sourit et dit :  
\- Je trouverais un autre moyen. Je n'abandonne pas promis mais je me débrouillerais autrement. Sinon vous allez être blessé à cause de moi et ça je ne le veux pas.  
\- Asha... tu es une personne formidable. Je pense que tu devrais parler à Luffy de ton rêve. Il comprendra.  
Elle le regarda haussa les épaules et regarda l'horizon. Zoro vit un nouveau sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle cria excitée :  
\- Shanks ! C'est le bateau de Shanks !  
Zoro regarda lui aussi apercevant bien le Red Force. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit la jeune femme était partie en courant vers le port. Quand elle arriva Shanks débarquait. Elle accéléra et lui sauta dessus :  
\- Shanks.  
Le bras du roux sera sa taille alors qu'il éclata de rire.  
\- Toujours aussi accueillante. Comment est ce que tu vas gamine ? Bientôt sur les mers ?  
La jeune femme recula un peu. En voyant son regard sombre il soupira :  
\- Je vais lui parler. Tient au faites je te présente mon fils Rohan.  
Elle lui montra un jeune homme qui venait de déposé un grand tonneau de saké sur le port. Il avait des cheveux roux et portait un bandeau noir autour de sa tête. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle et il dit :  
\- C'est elle Asha ? Enchanté gamine. Dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Asha se fit violence pour ne pas le frapper. Certes elle était petite, même pour une fille mais elle était quand même plus âgé que ce gosse insolent.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, baka !  
\- Répète un peu gamine ! Moi au moins je fais pas 1m20 les bras levés.  
Vexée elle s'avança vers lui appuyant son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme :  
\- Déjà je fais 1m57 et au moins moi j'ai un cerveau espèce de cervelle d'algue !  
\- Nain de jardin répliqua t-il.  
\- Tête de nœud ! Gronda t-elle furieuse. Le rire de l'équipage de Shanks les firent taire. Shanks passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et déclara avec un grand sourire :  
\- ah c'est beau l'amour à votre age !  
\- Qu'est que tu racontes ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix rouge de colère et de gène.  
Shanks allait ajouter quelque chose quand il entendit la voix de Luffy et qu'ils furent tous les trois propulsés dans l'eau à cause du pouvoir du chapeau de paille.

* * *

Et voila c'est la fin. La suite dans le prochain chapitre :D


	7. Chapitre 6 : qui est la naine ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6, c'est malheureusement l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Elle est déjà beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Enfin voila j'ai essayé comme je pouvais d'arranger mon orthographe malheureusement je crains qu'il ne reste encore beaucoup de fautes ,Milles excuses pour cela. Il y a peu de personne qui suive cette fanfiction mais j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis ou plutôt faire un petit vote pour une prochaine fanfiction. J'hésite entre deux univers un second avec One Piece et une avec Kuroko no basket. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Il faut aussi que je finisse mon crossover mais malheureusement je suis toujours bloqué sur mon chapitre depuis déjà plusieurs mois. j'espère avoir un déclic rapidement je sais que beaucoup de personne attende la suite. Enfin je blablate un peu trop aujourd'hui. Je tiens toujours à remercier toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse un petit message. c'est toujours une grande joie de recevoir vos messages et de voir de plus en plus de personne suivre cette fanfiction. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ça. allez j'arrête de vous monopoliser et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

*Quand l'eau l'enveloppa elle paniqua. Elle essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire. Elle sombrait de plus en plus. Son cœur s'accéléra fortement et son corps devint de plus en plus douloureux réclamant de l'oxygène qu'elle ne pouvait pas fournir. Tout commençait à s'obscurcirent autour d'elle , alors que la surface s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici. Elle ne s'était encore jamais noyé avant. Elle avait déjà entendu les nombreux récits de l'équipage sur les plongées de Luffy et Chopper mais jamais elle n'avait vécu l'expérience. Parce qu'elle avait comprit qu'il fallait toujours faire attention. Ici elle n'était pas sur un bateau avec un espace assez restreint et si jamais elle tombait à l'eau il n'y aurait peut être personne pour aller la repêcher cette fois ci. Alors pourquoi avait-elle atterrit ici ? Elle ferma les yeux de plus en plus épuisée, elle avait envie de dormir. Elle se sentais tellement faible. Alors quand une main se referma sur son poignet pour la remonter à la surface elle ne réagit même pas. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux quand elle sentit l'eau glissée de son corps pour la ramener à l'air frais. Elle eut cependant le réflexe de reprendre sa respiration. Elle était toujours aussi épuisé et c'était comme si Morphée l'appelait. Elle senti une sorte d'étau chaud s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine et elle fut soulevée et déposée doucement sur le sol froid du port. Son énergie lui revint alors peu à peu. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux croisant le regard gris de Zoro qui affichait une expression mi rassuré mi inquiète. Elle lui fit un léger sourire grelottant de froid alors qu'elle entendait son garde du corps demandé :  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
Asha hocha doucement la tête et elle sentit quelqu'un poser une serviette sur ses épaules. Le tissus était tellement chaud qu'elle frémit de bien être. Elle avait eut tellement froid dans l'eau.  
\- Je vais quand même t'examiner, Asha déclara Law en rajustant bien la serviette avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Elle ne protesta pas, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Elle regarda Zoro et dit en claquant des dents :  
\- Merci.. de m'avoir sauvée.  
\- C'est pas moi, c'est le gamin du roux déclara t-il en pointant Rohan du doigt. Ce dernier venait de remonter sur le quai trempé et grelottant. Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment la saison pour se baigner. Robin s'approcha en lui tendant un grande serviette et il la prit s'enroulant rapidement dedans et remercia l'archéologue. Asha dit assez fort pour qu'il entende alors que Law prenait son pouls :  
\- Merci baka  
\- C'était normal, gamine. Répondit-il avec un soupire. Zoro fusilla du regard le gamin du roux. Asha se mit à regarder autour d'elle et aperçu bien vite son oncle qui se faisait engueuler par toute une bande composée de Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Shanks et même Ben, le second du roux. Il avait quand même faillit tuer sa nièce cette fois ci. Le sabreur jeta un regard à Law pour être sur que la jeune femme allait bien avant de se lever en entendant Luffy gémir de douleur sous les coups qu'ils venaient de se prendre. Il arrêta Nami qui allait en remettre un coup et déclara :  
\- ça suffi ! Il a compris. Luffy va aller s'excuser auprès de Rohan et d'Asha.  
\- Tu le surprotège beaucoup trop tête de Cactus !  
\- Vous l'engueuler beaucoup trop cuisinier de merdeux !  
Une bagarre se déclencha vite entre eux. Ça faisait longtemps. Luffy, lui regardait Zoro surpris. Il était venu prendre sa défense alors qu'il était totalement en tord. Bon il n'avait pas dit que c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait mais il était quand même venu. Il se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Law, quelques minutes plus tôt.  
\- Luffy écoute moi maintenant ! Avait déclaré Law dans la chambre.  
\- Non ! Vous êtes méchants avec moi ! Zoro encore plus que toi !  
\- Luffy, il veut protéger Asha. Il avait raison la dernière fois. Il t'aime Luffy et il sait que si tu pers Asha, tu t'en voudra beaucoup. Alors il essaye de te raisonner comme il peut.  
\- vraiment ? … mais je ne céderais pas pour Asha !  
\- Tu l'as surprotège trop Luffy ! Elle est capable de partir en mer.  
\- Je sais qu'elle en est capable. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle n'a aucun rêve, aucun but quand elle se retrouvera en mer elle sera comme vide, elle n'aura aucune autre raison de se battre. Elle pourrait se faire tuer à cause de ça ! Finir de cette façon n'en vaux pas la peine !

Le chirurgien de la mort l'avait regardé silencieux. Il n'avait pas eut tord après tout. Il aurait fini ainsi s'il n'avait pas eut Luffy quand ils avaient réussi à démonter Kaidou et Doflamingo. Il serait peut être mort lui aussi, ou à errer sans but sur Grand Line.  
\- Je comprends Luffy. Peut être qu'elle en a un mais qu'elle ne veut pas t'en parler, ou qu'elle a peur de t'en parler.  
\- Mais non! Quoi qu'elle veuille je la soutiendrais même si elle veut devenir marine.  
Law avait sourit. Ça s'était son Luffy tout craché.  
Luffy revient au présent quand il sentit une main froide se poser sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête vers Asha debout à coté de lui enroulée dans une serviette.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, je vais bien tu sais.  
Il lui sourit en acquiesçant. Depuis trois semaines ça devait être une des seules conversation normal qu'ils avaient eut. Mais il était vraiment rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils étaient de nouveau tous à table, riant et buvant. Shanks racontait à nouveau quelques unes de ses aventures sous le regards et oreilles attentives de plusieurs personnes. Asha était toujours silencieuse assise entre Zoro et Law ( vu qu'un certain roux avait volé la place de ce dernier). Elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, partir d'ici. Entendre ces récits ne faisait que lui donner l'envie de partir encore plus vite et c'était une véritable torture. Shanks demanda alors un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Quand est ce que je croiserais la gamine en mer Luffy ? Mon fils est avec moi depuis deux ans déjà et il se porte comme un charme.  
\- c'est pas la même chose Shanks répondit Luffy Asha se retint de gronder de colère bien sur que c'était la même chose !  
\- Cette gamine survivrait même pas dix minutes dans le Shin Sekai !  
Quand Rohan ajouta son grain de sel elle vit rouge. Elle se leva furieuse et déclara :  
\- Ne me sous estime pas, baka, je peux te mettre une raclé quand tu veux !  
Shanks sourit et se leva lui aussi et déclara :  
\- Voyons ça alors. Après tout nous avons trois excellents médecins parmi nous, non ?  
Tout le monde se tut redoutant la réaction du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Mais celui ci sourit et hocha la tête :  
\- Oui ça va être amusant  
\- Mais Luffy, Asha pourrait être blessée déclara Nami  
\- Elle est grande, elle sait ce défendre toute seule. Sinon je ne l'aurait pas laisser s'entraîner avec Zoro et Sanji. Continua t-il. Zoro lui donna un de ses sabres avec un sourire et dit :  
\- Courage Asha.  
Elle hocha la tête et prit le sabre en le remerciant. Elle n'avait pas peur de Rohan mais elle se sentait tellement mieux en se sachant soutenu surtout par son oncle. Elle se leva donc sautant sur la table et pointa la pointe du sabre vers Rohan, une expression déterminée et provocatrice sur le visage :  
\- Je te provoques en duel.  
Il se leva à son tour dégainant lui aussi sa lame pour venir croisé le fer avec la jeune femme :  
\- Défi accepté la naine !  
Zoro se crispa et il se promit de mettre une raclé à ce gamin plus tard.  
\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais aller vous battre dehors ! S'exclama Kaya. Asha descendit et Kaya vient la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant quelques paroles encourageantes.  
Après une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient tous réunis dehors. Une grande foule s'était assemblée dans un coin et fixaient les deux jeunes qui se dévisageaient silencieusement.  
\- Vas-y Asha ! Hurla Chopper sur les épaules de Franky sous les regards médusés de Nami et Ussop qui se rongeaient déjà les ongles de peur.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme grandit. Rohan fut e premier à attaquer. Il couru vers elle, réduisant l'écart entre eut, il abattit son sabre verticalement. Asha se décala légèrement parant l'attaque en levant sa propre arme. Elle profita de la force et l'inertie qu'avait crée le coup pour tout déséquilibré. La lame glissa dans le vide laissant le flanc de son ennemi à découvert. Elle frappa violemment avec le pommeau avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de quelques pas. Rohan se replia légèrement alors qu'une douleur se propageait sur la partie touchée. Elle était rapide et beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne croyait. Il se redressa fusillant du regard cette jeune impertinente qui semblait se moquer de lui.  
\- Oh la branlé...  
\- Rohan se fait maîtrisé par une gamine.

Les commentaires désobligeants de l'équipage de son père ne firent que l'agacer. Il fonça à nouveau sur elle beaucoup plus rapidement. Asha fit quelques pas en arrière pour remettre un semblant de distance pour facilité sa défense, malgré cela elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer. Le rythme de son adversaire était trop désordonné et rapide. La lame adverse fini par frôler sa joue et une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs tomba au sol. Le sang coula doucement sur sa joue. Elle répliqua alors avec plus de dureté. Le coup parti si rapidement que Rohan n'arriva pas à l'esquiver. Le bandeau fut entailler et glissa dans l'herbe.  
\- Kalia ! Cria Nami inquiète en voyant le sang couler sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sanji l'a tenait contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Rohan recula rapidement son œil droit était fermé à cause du flot de sang qui coulait de sa tempe.  
\- Sale naine jura t-il dans un sifflement.  
\- Enfoiré répondit-elle sur le même ton en venant essuyé d'un revers de main l'hémoglobine sur sa joue. Ils se fixèrent encore silencieux.

Cette fois ci c'est Asha qui se lança. Elle couru vers lui et une fois assez proche elle envoya son sabre vers Rohan. Ce dernier surpris par cette attaque inattendu évita l'arme. Il fut brutalement frappé dans l'estomac par Asha qui avait profité de la distraction pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Rohan toussa se penchant légèrement en avant par réflexe. Une douleur horrible se propageait dans son estomac ravivant celle de son flanc. Elle en profita pour abattre avec force ses deux coudes à l'arrière de son crane le faisant encore plus basculer par l'avant ou son nez fini par rencontre le genoux de la jeune femme. Il entendit le craquement de l'os et tomba ,étourdit au sol le nez en sang. Son sabre tomba lui aussi alors que les larmes commençait à rouler sur ses joues. La douleur était horrible. Asha envoya l'arme voler près de la sienne d'un coup de pied et s'approcha à nouveau du roux pour donner le coup fatale. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait Rohan réussi à agripper ses cheveux et à placer ses deux pieds sur son bas ventre pour la projeter vivement au sol. Asha atterrit brutalement et peina à récupérer sa respiration encore surprise par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Rohan profita de ce léger temps de confusion pour rouler sur lui même et enfoncer son coude sur le sternum de la jeune femme. Il sentit les os craquer et Asha hurla de douleur.

Il réussi a se mettre à genoux et s'apprêta à donner un autre coup sur la trachée cette fois, mais il fut férocement éjecter ,par une énergie invisible, à plusieurs mètres de là. Il tomba sur le dos et sa respiration ce fit difficile alors que le sang rentrait dans sa bouche et que ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Asha se releva difficilement et saisit les deux sabres au sol avant de marcher vers Rohan qui essayait toujours de reprendre ses esprits. Elle planta un sabre près de la tête du roux et pointa l'autre sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur.  
\- bouge et je... t'embroche souffla t-elle avec difficulté. Rohan la fixait choqué. Elle souriait toute excitée par ce qui se passait alors qu'il savait qu'elle devait souffrir énormément à cause des blessures qui lui avaient infligé. Cette fille était simplement heureuse de se battre envers et contre tout.  
\- J'abandonne dit-il finalement. Elle lâcha le sabre planté et recula un peu avant de cracher du sang sur le sol. Sa poitrine brûlait affreusement. Les blessures graves étaient toujours horriblement douloureuses quand la guérison instantanée de déclenchait. Dans une heure ou deux elle serait sur pieds mais épuisée. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Nami et Chopper. Rohan éclata de rire et ne fit même pas attention au médecin de son père qui s'approcha de lui. Cette fille était tout simplement incroyable. Ces blessures étaient beaucoup moins grave que les siennes (bien qu'il allait avoir un énorme hématome sur le visage pendant un moment) pourtant elle bougeait beaucoup plus que lui. Alors c'était ça la détermination d'un D ? Il voulait en voir plus, il voulait en savoir plus sur cet fille.  
Zoro fit reculer Nami et Chopper et sourit en apercevant l'expression de Asha.  
\- Tu t'es bien battu.  
\- Oui en effet, mais tu vas aller te coucher Asha. Ça permettra à ton fruit de guérir tes blessures plus vit expliqua Law en venant essuyer sa joue en sang avec un mouchoir en tissu. Elle ne protesta pas, c'était lui le médecin pas elle. Quand son oncle s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres elle repoussa doucement Nami et Ussop et se releva tendant ses doigts vers son oncle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait :

\- Je partirais avec vous ! Que tu le veuille ou non, parce que j'ai un rêve ! Parce que je veux explorer le monde ! Tout connaître de ce monde ! Et rien ne m'arrêtera, même pas toi !  
L'expression de Luffy fut caché sous son chapeau de paille et un silence se fit de plus en plus pesant. Puis un éclat de rire retentit et Luffy vint serrer Asha dans ses bras un grand sourire aux lèvres mais faisant gémir de douleur la jeune femme.  
\- Enfin ! J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps Asha. Bienvenue dans l'équipage.  
Asha le regarda d'abord choquée puis se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Enfin, enfin elle allait pouvoir partir d'ici et vivre son rêve.

* * *

Et voila c'est déjà la fin. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il est deja en cours de rédaction. laissez un petit commentaire si vous avez aimez ou même pour m'aider à m'améliorer.


	8. Chapitre 7 : l'Heritage d'Ace

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le dernier chapitre de l'Heritage d'Ace. Je suis toujours émue quand je fini une fanfiction. Celle ci n'a été que des moments intense pour moi et je n'avouerais jamais le nombre de fois ou je me suis retrouver à pleurer devant mon ordinateur en écrivant ces chapitres. J'ai été contente de vous offrir cette fanfiction en espérant que vous l'avez appréciés vous aussi. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et j'ai repoussé avec hargne la fin de celle ci. Mais continuer ne ferait que la rendre moins belle alors c'est ainsi que je clos cette fanfiction. Merci de m'avoir suivit, merci de tout vos reviews qui m'on fait chaud au cœur. C'est grace à vous que je continue d'écrire et c'est une chose très importante pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remerciez assez. Enfin assez de larmes et je vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

Il faisait horriblement beau. Le soleil brillait de mille feu, une légère brise marine rendait l'air plus frais. Tout semblait ,parfait. Pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment la joie qui étincelait en se moment même. Elle fixa les deux tombes, silencieuse. C'était étrange de se retrouver devant lui. Les tombes semblaient être dans un sale état. Comme si personne n'était venu depuis un petit moment. La verdure avait commencé à envahir les pierres blanches rendant les noms inscrits invisibles. Elle tenait dans ses mains, un pot noir fermé par un couvercle sceller. La dernière fois qu'elle était venu ici elle était bien trop jeune pour se rappeler de tout les details. En plus elle était malade ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle se rappelait juste de cette atmosphere triste et lugubre qui lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos quand elle se remémorait ses moments. A ses coter il y avait Luffy, Zoro et Law. Ils étaient eut aussi silencieux et les deux premiers tenaient dans leur mains de grand bouquets de fleur qu'ils avaient eut sur l'ile precedente. L'arbre mort était toujours la entre les deux tombes, bien plus mal en point que la dernière fois. Son écorce avait noircit et il semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre plusieurs fois. Elle devaient beaucoup à cet arbre et à ces tombes. Après avoir donner l'urne à Law, elle s'approcha de la plus petite sépulture et vient nettoyer la pierre blanche.

Quand ce fut parfait elle vient frôler du bout des doigts le nom inscrit. Ce fut comme si une douce chaleur bienveillante l'emplissait pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître, laissant un immense vide triste en elle. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveaux rassemblant ses pensées. Elle vient ensuite arracher les quelques mauvaises herbes avant de se lever à nouveau et de venir déposer un des bouquet de fleur devant la tombe. Elle se redressa et fini par dire :  
\- Salut, Papa... c'est la première fois que je viens te voir ici. Je t'ai déjà parler des milliers d'autre fois mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même chose. Tonton Luffy s'occupe très bien de moi. Zoro et Law l'aident beaucoup parce qu'il est un peu maladroit et je suis sûrement trop susceptible. J'ai une très très belle vie, je suis entouré de gens que j'aime et qui m'aime, j'ai quelques amis fantastique. Ça fait seulement six mois que je suis retournée en mer et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. J'ai vus, et appris tellement de chose tu sais. J'ai rencontré Rayleigh, c'est quelqu'un de charmant. Je suis certaine que tu l'aurais beaucoup apprécié. Zeff, le chef de la baraterie est très drôle aussi, je comprends mieux le caractère de Sanji maintenant. Quant à la sœur de Nami elle est tout simplement génial. Elle n'a peur de rien.

J'ai aussi vu l'endroit ou tu as grandit avec Luffy et Sabo. Tu leurs manque beaucoup , ils tenaient beaucoup à toi malgré les apparences. On a aussi été sur l'ile de maman... Nami m'a dit que je ne devais pas y aller, que ça me ferais beaucoup trop de mal mais j'ai insisté. Je voulais voir ou elle avait grandit et en apprendre plus sur elle. Tout était détruit, les habitants on été décimés par la marine et le gouvernement mondial. Il ne restait qu'une petit poignée de personnes qui vivaient reclus dans la foret. J'ai alors rencontré Rosa, une vieille amie de maman. Elle m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoire sur elle. Tu savais qu'elle voulait devenir médecin ? Elle avait beaucoup étudié et elle comptait partir en mer bientôt pour parfaire ses connaissances, pour te revoir aussi sûrement. Rosa m'a raconté que maman adorait la nature et qu'elle cultivait toute sorte de plantes. Elle les utilisaient souvent pour fabriquer quelques potions ou lotions pour les villageois malade. Tout le monde l'aimait dans ce village. Elle m'a aussi raconté que maman avait adopté un loup et que quand vous vous êtes embrassé la première fois celui ci ta poursuivit dans le village toute la journée.

J'ai apprit tellement de choses sur vous. En écoutant ses histoires je me suis dit que s'était peut être mieux que Law, Zoro et Luffy ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants. Parce qu'un jour si ils leur arrivait quelques choses un autre village serait peut être decimé pour rechercher leur enfants. C'est égoïste mais je ne souhaite à personne un tel sort. La marine et le gouvernement sont cruels. Qu'est ce qu'un enfant, un bébé, un nouveau né pourrait faire contre eux ? C'est tellement stupide...  
elle secoua la tête essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et reprit avec un sourire :  
\- Enfin cessons de parler de choses triste. Je suis venue te rassurer et te montrer que j'allais bien. Nami est toujours un peu collante mais elle a comprit que je n'étais plus un bébé. Maintenant j'ai même quelques petites missions à accomplir. Je me suis battu contre un certain Smoker. Tonton a bien rit en apprenant ça. Il paraît que s'était un marine avec qui tu t'étais déjà battu pour le sauver à Alabasta. Ils m'ont tous tellement parler de toi... c'est tellement étrange j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu alors que non. Mais je suis contente qu'il l'ai fait quand même. Savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien m'a toujours rassuré.

Il eut un nouveau moment de silence et elle reprit :  
-J'ai une demande à te faire, est ce que tu peux considérer que Luffy a accomplit sa promesse, parce que je ne compte pas rester assise à regarder les autres partir et ne penser qu'au passé. Je veux vivre ma vie à fond, défier la marine et le gouvernement mondial ! Explorer ce monde de fond en comble ! Alors ce serait beaucoup mieux pour lui si tu pouvais considérer qu'il a accomplit sa mission, s'il te plaît papa.  
Une douce brise se souleva venant frôler sa peau comme une agréable caresse. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Luffy qui souriait fier d'elle. De l'autre coté Zoro et Law s'était aussi de nouveau avancer et la fixait avec une expression douce. Ce fut au tour de Luffy de reprendre :  
\- Je sais que tu es fier d'elle. Zoro, Law moi et tout le reste de l'équipage on l'a bien élevé. Enfin même si sa dernière conquête laisse septique Law et Zoro.  
Asha rougit en secouant la tête gênée. Ils étaient vraiment obligé de parler de ça devant la tombe de son père ?  
\- Moi je l'aime bien. Il est courageux, téméraire ,assez intelligent et c'est le fils de Shanks. Je plaisante bien sur. Il l'aime vraiment et je sais qu'il fera tout pour la protéger. C'est ça d'être un D, Ace. Reprit-il avec un grand sourire. Il continua sur un ton légèrement moqueur :  
\- Tu devrais les voir ensemble c'est à mourir de rire. Soit ils se disputent et s'insultent de tout les noms soit ils se câlinent toute le temps en rougissant. A croire qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire.  
\- tonton ! S'exclama Asha en rougissant de plus en plus gênée.  
\- Enfin si jamais il lui fait du mal il sait qu'on sera la pour venger notre petite princesse. Reprit-il avec un grand sourire en jetant un coup d'œil derrière ou se tenait Rohan avec le rester de l'équipage. Ce dernier déglutit inquiet surtout quand il vit les deux amants lui jeter un regard sombre avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il avait vraiment peur de ses deux hommes. Asha soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de l'arbre et posa la paume de sa main sur le tronc devenu creux. Elle ressentait tellement peu d'énergie dans cet arbre. Il allait bientôt totalement s'éteindre.  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'ai vécu de merveilleuse chose grâce à toi et je suis sur que tu étais envoyé par mes parents. Alors pour toi, une deuxième chance.  
Elle libéra son énergie venant la mélanger au peu qu'il restait de l'arbre et la fit grandir encore et encore. Sous les yeux de tous l'arbre reprit soudainement vie, l'écorce reprit une douce couleur marron. Les branches roussis se remirent à pousser s'étendant au dessus des deux tombes et des milliers de fleurs roses finirent par éclore sur l'arbre faisant tomber quelques pétales qui s'éparpillèrent dans le vent. Asha recula doucement légèrement pale. Elle avait mit beaucoup d'énergie à faire ce petit tour de passe passe. Mais elle était heureuse de voir le résultat. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la seconde tombe et cette fois ci ce fut avec son oncle qu'elle la nettoya. Quand ils eurent fini, Zoro déposa les fleurs sur la tombe et ils prièrent tous ensemble pendant quelques secondes. Luffy fini par relever la tête et dire :  
\- Merci. Merci d'avoir tout fait pour sauver Ace, merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, Barbe Blanche. Ton ère est fini mais la mienne à commencer et c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'en suis la. Tu as été l'un des plus grand pirates qui à frôler ses mers.  
\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon père et merci d'avoir sauvé mon oncle. Votre nom fait encore trembler tout Grand Line. Reprit Asha. Elle prit ensuite l'urne et avança jusqu'à la falaise ou elle déversa tout les cendres dans la mer.  
\- Maman... dit bonjour à Papa pour moi.  
Il eut à nouveau cette étrange brise puis quand elle fut dissipée Asha se tourna vers le groupe avec un grand sourire et dit :  
\- Il faut faire la fete non ?  
Tout le monde hurla sa joie et ils retournèrent au bateau avec un grand sourire. La nouvelle ere commençait avec à sa tête l'héritage d'Ace.

* * *

Voila la fin de la fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout et je vous dis a une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir. Merci à tous.


End file.
